Exogenesis
by RizukiShizaya
Summary: "Sepertinya kau sangat syok. Ahahahaha! Apa kau akan menarik kembali ucapanmu saat ditaman? Saat kau bilang 'aku mencintaimu?" senyum sinis menghiasi wajah tampan Izaya, membuat Shizuo semakin kesal tingkat dewa. jika tertarik, baca saja ff gaje ini #dilempar street sign#
1. Chapter 1

**DON'T READ IF U DON'T LIKE BOYxBOY  
**

**Fandom :** DRRR!

**Pair :** Shizaya (always! :D hati-hati OOC sangat!)

**Disclamer :** Narita Ryohgo

**Rate :** M for mature~ #joged gangnam style#

**Inspirited by : **riquesan dari **Kyoka Ariyoshi** untuk bikinin ff dari doujin berjudul sama dengan ff ini : **Exogenesis** written by **Noriko Nanami**. kalau mau liat doujinnya , ini linknya (berdo'a lah semoga bisa buka linknya#plak, kalau tulisan httpnya ga ada atau ga bisa. minna-sama tulis saja alamat facebook dan copas alamat ini) : media/set/?set=a.381050885305493.87676.100002017533774&type=1&ref=notif¬if_t=photo_album

Jadi disini awal-awal cerita memang sama persis. Lalu kesananya aku berusaha seoriginal mungkin, kalau ada yang sama, aku ga sengaja (-w-)v (betewe~ lupakan typo-nya kalau ada #plak)

Here we go, minna.

**.  
**

**.  
**

**. **

"_Hei! Kau sudah dengar? Sekarang Heiwajima Shizuo tidak berkutik lagi," _

"_Maksudmu dia sudah tidak sekuat dulu lagi?" _

"_Iya! Dia lemah sekarang! Kemarin katanya dia ditabrak sepeda dan langsung pingsan!" _

"_Yang benar saja?" _

"_Itu berarti kita bisa membalas dendam padanya!" _

"_Kita bisa taklukan dia!" _

"Kau sudah tahu? Banyak orang membicarakannya sekarang," celetuk wanita itu sambil merapikan beberapa map dan buku. "Dan beberapa _gangster _mengadakan pertemuan untuk menyerang Heiwajima Shizuo. Kau sudah tahu itu, 'kan?" lanjutnya.

Pria bermata merah dan berambut _raven_ itu hanya melirik orang yang melemparkan pertanyaan padanya tadi. "Banyak yang bilang penyebabnya karena ada wanita yang ia sukai sejak bertemu di _club_ beberapa hari yang lalu," wanita itu berbicara lagi.

"Ya, aku tahu." Bibirnya mengucapkan jawaban yang singkat. "Itu ulahmu?" satu pertanyaan lagi dari wanita bernama Namie Yagiri. Tawa ciri khas dari pria itu terdengar, "_Shiranai, desu..."_ suaranya dibuat persis seperti perempuan.

"Kau ini... tentu ini ulahmu. Kau pinjam bajuku dan pergi ke _club_ itu tempo hari, dan bertemu dengan dia, 'kan?" Izaya hanya tersenyum licik dan beranjak kekamarnya.

"Aku juga tidak menyangka akan seperti ini, kau boleh pulang sekarang." Suara pintu ditutup mengakhiri percakapan mereka hari ini. Izaya merebahkan badannya yang ramping –cenderung kurus– itu diatas tempat tidurnya yang nyaman. Jari jemari lentingnya mencari kontak di _handphone-_nya, nama kontak yang bertuliskan 'Shizu-chan'. Dengan cepat dia memencet tombol _dial. _

**.  
**

**-meanwhile-  
**

**.  
**

"Hei, bukankah _hape_-mu bunyi?" Tom memperingati.

"A-ah, kau benar." Rambut _blonde_ itu menatap layar telepon selulernya. "Aku tidak tahu nomor siapa ini,"

"Sudahlah jawab saja dulu," bujuk Tom. "Yeah," Shizuo pun mengangkat telepon miliknya.

"_H-halo?" _ Shizuo terkejut saat mendengar suara seseorang yang meneleponnya sekarang, dia sangat kenal suara lembut itu walau baru saja sekali bertemu tempo hari.

"_Ini Heiwajima Shizuo, benar? Ini aku, Kanra."_ Hening, Kanra –Izaya maksudnya– dan Shizuo sama-sama diam sejenak.

"I-iya ini aku Shizuo,"

"_A-anu, sebenarnya aku tahu siapa dirimu waktu pertama kita bertemu. Sejujurnya aku sedikit takut karena kau cukup terkenal, maka dari itu kuberikan nomor telepon palsu kepadamu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf,"  
_

"Tak apa, itu bukan masalah."

"_Dan itu karena... Aku dengar kalau kau itu orangnya kasar, tapi waktu kita bertemu dan mengobrol... Aku rasa kau tidak seperti yang mereka katakan. Bagaimana kita bertemu sekali lagi? Aku ingin meminta maaf kepadamu secara langsung!"  
_

"Eh?" Shizuo sedikit tak percaya. Wanita yang telah membuatnya melemah alias galau karena ia awalnya memberikan nomor telepon palsu itu, dan sekarang tiba-tiba menghubunginya dan mengajak bertemu kembali. _'Mimpi apa aku semalam?'_ batin Shizuo.

"_Kita bertemu di taman, hari ini. Sekitar beberapa menit lagi aku akan kesana! Oke? Bye~"_ telepon diputus secara sepihak. Shizuo tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan ini, bertemu dengannya sekali lagi. Dia langsung berpamitan dengan Tom dan pergi ketaman.

**.  
**

**-at Izaya's place-  
**

**.  
**

"Hehe. Ahahahaha!" Izaya tertawa setelah telepon berakhir. Dia beranjak masuk kedalam kamar mandinya yang minimalis. Menatap wajahnya sendiri didepan cermin. "Kita lihat, sampai kapan kau akan 'menungguku', Shizu-chan!" Gumamnya. Dengan santai Izaya mandi dan beraktifitas seperti biasanya.

**.  
**

**-skip-  
**

**.  
**

'_... dia terlambat. Sudah lebih dari 30 menit aku disini. Tapi, tak apalah.'_ Shizuo menghembuskan asap rokoknya keluar dari bibirnya.

"Shizu-chan~!" Izaya muncul dengan cengiran khasnya. "Sedang apa kau disini!? Pergilah!" perintah Shizuo sambil _deathglare_ kepada Izaya.

"_Hidoi, desune~! _lagi pula kita bertemu secara kebetulan, aku baru saja mau menemui _client_-ku yang ada di pasar gelap, kalau Shizu-chan sedang apa disini~?" goda Izaya sambil berbohong.

"Hhhhh.. Menunggu seseorang." Shizuo memalingkan wajahnya, ia muak melihat _flea_ itu disini.

"Pergilah, kali ini aku tidak akan membunuhmu ataupun mengejarmu."

'_Tidak biasanya. Ternyata rumor itu benar.'_ Tatapan Izaya mengisyaratkan kebingungan. Jelas saja, Shizuo berubah karena dirinya sebagai wanita. Terdengar sangat aneh.

"Hee.. Ah! Aku dengar kau jadi aneh, dan beberapa musuhmu itu mau membalas dendam padamu karena kau melemah."

"Ap—"

"Dan mereka bilang penyebab kau lemah itu karena 'cinta', benar?"

"... Itu bukan urusanmu." Jari lentik Shizuo memegang rokoknya, dan menghisapnya kembali.

"Heeey! Aku ingin tahu~ kau pasti menunggu dia, apa dia cantik? Apa dia _kawaii_? Atau... dia seksi? Aku ingin tahu tipe _cewe' _Shizu-chan!"

"Berisik! Kalau kau melakukan sesuatu padanya, takkan kuampuni kau! Kau akan kubunuh!"

Izaya terkejut, ternyata Shizuo serius dan dia percaya kalau Kanra adalah perempuan tulen.

"Wanita itu... sepertinya tidak suka kalau aku kasar. Jadi kubiarkan kau _memprovokatori-ku_ sepuasmu." Kalimat barusan menambah syok Izaya. "Kau bercanda, 'kan?" Izaya tertawa terpaksa.

"Aku serius, aku serius dengan wanita itu juga kata-kataku. Wanita itu berbeda dengan yang lainnya. Sekali melihatnya, aku merasa kesal entah kenapa. Tapi karena itulah aku tertarik padanya." Jelas Shizuo dengan santainya tanpa memandang Izaya yang sedari tadi berkeringat dingin.

'_Ini gawat... Kalau begini aku terpaksa menjadi Kanra lagi.'_ Izaya membantin. "K-kalau begitu, selamat menunggunya, Shizu-chan~," Izaya bergegas meninggalkan Shizuo sendiri.

Setibanya di apartemen, Izaya duduk dikursi kerjanya. Menganyam jemarinya yang lentik seperti perempuan, terlebih kukunya yang rapih dan bersih juga tanpa lecet –karena ia merawatnya–. Dia memandangi pantulan dirinya didepan monitor komputer yang tidak ia nyalakan. Wajahnya yang bisa dibilang tidak terlalu tirus, juga tidak berkumis maupun jenggot. Mulus dan halus benar-benar seperti perempuan.

"Haaah.. padahal di _club _itu aku hanya iseng berpakaian perempuan untuk pertama kalinya. _Bad luck_ bertemu Shizu-chan waktu itu." Izaya merasa menyesal karena kalau masalah ini terus berjalan, Ikebukuro tidak seimbang. Shizuo orang paling kuat, juga hanya dia yang mudah terprovokasi oleh Izaya. Dan hanya Shizuo-lah yang menarik dan tidak dapat ditebak menurut Izaya.

"Aku benci kau. Benci juga pada diriku sendiri." Sejujurnya Izaya tidak membenci Shizuo, tapi membenci dirinya sendiri karena tidak bisa mencintai Shizuo. Ya, karena mereka sama-sama pria. Izaya sering berpikir, kalau saja ia perempuan maka ia akan terus terang menyukai Shizuo. Tidak peduli kekuatan dan kasarnya dia, Izaya –yang jikalau terlahir sebagai perempuan–pasti akan tulus mencintai Shizuo.

"Tapi kenapa jadi seperti ini!?" Izaya mengacak-acak rambut hitamnya. Memandang keluar jendela, langit sudah gelap. Sudah berjam-jam ia duduk disitu. _'Apa Shizu-chan masih menunggu? Sudah 6 jam berlalu... Apa yang harus kulakukan?' _

**.  
**

**-skip-  
**

**.  
**

Dengan terpaksa Izaya berpakaian seperti wanita –tentu memakai wig– lengkap dengan sepatu _high heels_ pinjaman Namie. Susah payah Izaya menyesuaikan langkah kakinya berjalan ke taman dimana Shizuo menunggunya. Izaya –sekarang Kanra– melihat sosok Shizuo, masih berdiri ditempatnya dan tidak berubah. Didekatnya setumpuk puntung rokok, bukti sebagai ia menunggu selama ini.

"_G-gomennasai!_" Kanra muncul dari belakang Shizuo.

"Aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf! Aku benar-benar telat... Karena ada sesuatu yang harus ku-urus dan aku bahkan tidak bisa meneleponmu saking sibuknya, maaf!" Kanra sengaja menjaga jaraknya agar tidak ketahuan, juga ia jaga suaranya yang benar-benar terdengar seperti wanita.

"Kau sudah menunggu selama ini, kau marah padaku, 'kan?" tanya Kanra, Shizuo menghisap rokoknya entah yang keberapa sambil menatap Kanra dibalik kacamatanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku baru saja datang, kok." Tentu saja dia berbohong, jelas-jelas puntung rokok bertumpuk-tumpuk itu buktinya.

"Be-begitu... syukurlah," Kanra sadar Shizuo mendekat dan berdiri tepat didepannya, kalau saja disini tidak gelap, Shizuo mungkin akan mengetahui kalau itu Izaya. Kalau saja dia tidak sebodoh itu. (*author dilempar vending machine*)

"Yang terpenting, ini sudah larut malam dan berbahaya. Kita bisa bertemu kapan-kapan." Nada yang diucapkan Shizuo benar-benar kalem. Membuat Izaya semakin bersalah.

"Tidak. Aku benar-benar ingin meminta maaf padamu karena telah berbohong, juga memandangmu dari rumor yang beredar saja. Aku benar-benar melakukan hal buruk padamu.."

"Aku sudah bilang, tidak masalah bagiku... Yang penting aku bertemu denganmu."

'_Berhenti bersikap lembut seperti itu Shizu-chan! aku tak tahan lagi! Seharusnya waktu itu kita tak bertemu. Kau bersikap seperti manusia sekarang! Kau tidak boleh menjadi manusia! Karena aku cinta manusia!'  
_

"A-ada satu lagi hal penting! Aku... Aku..." Kanra melihat ekspresi Shizuo yang kebingungan menunggu kalimat Kanra selesai.

"Aku ini laki-laki!" Kanra sukses membuat Shizuo bengong. "Eh ..." hanya kata itu yang keluar dari bibir Shizuo.

"Aku senang kau ingin bertemu denganku di luar _club_, tapi kau pasti akan marah saat kau tahu aku yang sebenarnya." Ekspresi Kanra sengaja ia pasang tampang malu-malu kucing itu. _'Aku berbakat jadi artis~!'  
_

"Ah... di _club_ semuanya... _Transvestites_ (waria)?" tanya Shizuo ragu-ragu, raut wajahnya mengatakan tidak yakin.

"Tidak, kok. A-aku juga berbohong kepada mereka," jawab Kanra seadanya.

"... Apa kau benar-benar... laki-laki?" dalam hati Shizuo masih tidak percaya, baginya Kanra itu benar-benar wanita idamannya selama ini. Rambut hitam panjang dan bergelombang, matanya tajam, auranya berbeda dari yang lainnya.

Kanra –Izaya – mulai merubah suaranya sekarang, mati-matian agar suara khas Izaya tidak terdengar oleh Shizuo. "Ya, aku ini laki-laki."

"... Suara laki-laki asli, huh,"

"_Well,_ aku ini jujur. Dan..." Kanra membungkukkan badannya. "Aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf! Kumohon lupakan saja aku!"

'_Dengan begini, semua akan kembali normal. Melihatmu lemah seperti itu memang lucu, tapi membuatku merasa bersalah karena merubah keseimbangan di Ikebukuro ini. Dan itu pasti berakibat buruk padaku juga karena kau satu-satunya yang terkuat disini.'_ Batin Kanra sambil menunduk, berharap Shizuo mengerti dan pergi secepatnya.

"Laki-laki, ah, pria, ya? Bukankah kau masih manusia?" gumam Shizuo. Membuat Kanra bingung sambil memandangi Shizuo yang sedang merokok.

"Kau benar-benar seperti perempuan... Ini juga tidak bisa disalahkan begitu saja, 'kan?" Shizuo masih bergumam. "Um...? H-Heiwajima-san?" Kanra hanya sedikit mendengar gumam-an Shizuo tadi, membuatnya bingung.

"Menurutku, _gender_ tidaklah penting. Bukankah di Ikebukuro ini juga banyak hal yang seperti itu? Lagi pula hal seperti itu sudah sering kulihat,"

"Aku tidak peduli kau ini laki-laki, pria, wanita, perempuan, waria atau _transgender_. Yang penting kau tetaplah kau, aku menyukaimu." Kalimat barusan membuat Kanra syok. Rencananya gagal total.

"... Itu tidak mungkin. Karena aku tidak punya perasaan apapun padamu." Ucap Kanra sambil buang muka. Ingin rasanya ia lari dari sini, dan tidak akan pernah muncul lagi sebagai Kanra. Karena Izaya tahu benar kalau Shizuo sangat amat benci pada dirinya. Kalau dia tahu Kanra adalah Izaya, nafas Izaya akan benar-benar berakhir saat itu juga.

"Jika begitu, aku tidak akan menyerah." Shizuo mencengkram pelan kedua lengan atas Kanra, membuatnya takut dan berontak tapi percuma. "Lepaskan aku! Hentikan semua ini! Aku ini ..."

"Aku tidak peduli kalau kau ini pria!" bentak Shizuo lalu memeluk tubuh Kanra secara tiba-tiba. "Kau... Kurus dan rata." Entahlah Shizuo bermaksud mengejek atau menghina.

"Kau tidak benci padaku, 'kan? Ini pertama kalinya aku merasakan hal yang seperti ini ... Kanra-san," Kanra hanya bisa bengong saat wajahnya didekati, ekspresinya bercampur antara takut ketahuan, dan malu.

"Aku mencintaimu." Hanya sebuah kalimat, atau dua kata dari Shizuo yang membuat Kanra hampir mati terkena serangan jantung. _'Andai saja kalimat tadi ia ucapkan saat aku berwujud Izaya. Tapi itu sangat mustahil, Shizu-chan sangat membenciku.'  
_

"Ahahaha! Kau pasti bercanda!" Kanra salah tingkah dan hampir saja suara Izaya-nya keluar dari cara tertawa tadi. "A-aku harus pulang!" buru-buru Kanra mendorong Shizuo untuk melepaskan pelukkannya, sialnya sepatu _high heels_nya tiba-tiba patah gara-gara salah langkah saat mendorong Shizuo.

"Aaw!" Kanra langsung menghampiri tempat duduk terdekat agar bisa melepaskan sepatunya yang menyiksanya itu. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Shizuo mendekat dan melihat kaki Kanra yang sedikit memerah. "Tidak apa-apa, hanya terkilir sedikit. Ini salahku sendiri, kok," Kanra melepas sepatunya dan terpaksa tidak memakai keduanya sampai pulang._ 'Bisa-bisa Namie marah padaku. Sial!'  
_

"Pffft," Shizuo menahan tawanya saat melihat Kanra. "Apanya yang lucu?" Kanra merasa ditertawakan, tapi baru kali ini ia melihat wajah Shizuo tertawa dan senyum ikhlas seperti itu.

"Posisi dudukmu benar-benar seperti pria, harusnya kau duduk lebih anggun," kritik Shizuo sambil menunjuk kaki Kanra yang bisa dibilang terlalu mentang atau yang biasa pria lakukan saat posisi duduk.

'_K-kenapa... Kenapa kau lagi-lagi tersenyum lembut seperti itu dihadapan wujud ini!? Kenapa?'_ diam-diam Kanra sangat menyukai senyumnya Shizuo yang pastinya jarang ia lihat.

Kanra langsung membetulkan posisi duduknya tadi, wajahnya merah merona membuat Shizuo gemas. "Aku antarkan kau pulang, ya?" tawar Shizuo tiba-tiba. "Tidak! Tidak usah!" tolak Kanra sembari berusaha berdiri.

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri, tidak usah khawatirkan aku! T-terima kasih untuk hari ini!" Kanra membungkuk dan meninggalkan Shizuo secepatnya. _'Besok dan seterusnya aku tidak akan menjadi Kanra lagi!'_ umpat Kanra–Izaya– dalam hati.

Saat melewati jalan yang sepi, terlebih ini sudah diatas jam 12 malam. Kanra memperlambat jalannya karena kakinya semakin sakit, terlebih dia tidak memakai sepatu dan udara cukup dingin memeluknya.

#BRUKK!#

Kanra jatuh tersenggol oleh segerombolan laki-laki. "Heeeey! Ada _cewe'_, nih! Ahahaha! Cantik lagi." Seru salah satu dari mereka. "Sialan. Bocah tengik!" Kanra menggenggam sesuatu dalam kantong bajunya. Ia amat kesal karena jatuh untuk yang kedua kalinya dan kakinya benar-benar terluka. Lengkap sudah kesialannya, kedua kakinya bermasalah. Satu terkilir sedikit, satunya lecet gara-gara terjatuh.

"Haaa? Apa tadi kau bilang, nona? Kasar juga kau! Kau belum tahu kami ini siapa—" kalimat pemuda berandalan tadi terpotong karena pisau lipat Kanra perhadapan langsung pada lehernya. "Pergi atau kupotong lehermu." Ancam Kanra yang sedang kesal. "Hahahaha! Lihat! Dia bawa pisau mainan—" sebuah _vending machine_ melayang dan mengenai pemuda-pemuda yang mengganggu Kanra. Dalam satu lemparan mereka semua pingsan, sepertin _pin_ yang terkena bola pada permainan _bowling_.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Kanra-san?" sahut Shizuo mendekat, Kanra langsung menyembunyikan pisau lipatnya itu dalam kantongnya. "I-iya. Kau membuntutiku, ya? Sudah kubilang aku akan baik-baik saja!" Kanra berharap Shizuo tidak melihat pisau lipatnya tadi.

"Mana bisa aku membiarkan wanita sepertimu berjalan sendiri larut malam begini. Sini kulihat kakimu," Shizuo jongkok didepan Kanra dan menyentuh perlahan kaki-kaki mulus Kanra. "Pe-pelan, yang kanan terkilir.. ukh!"

"Naiklah kepunggungku," ajak Shizuo sambil membelakangi 'wanita' itu. "Tapi..." Kanra ingin sekali menolaknya, tapi Shizuo memaksanya. Beruntung Kanra punya dua apartemen, kalau pun ia minta diantarkan ke Shinjuku, matilah ia. Tak lama Kanra digendong dipunggung Shizuo sampai apartemennya.

"Apartemenku yang satunya jauh dari sini. Dan aku tidak enak padamu yang sudah susah payah mengantarku, jadi ... cukup sampai disini." Kanra membungkuk sekali lagi setelah diturunkan dari 'tumpangan' tadi seakan mengucapkan terima kasih. "Kalau begitu sampai berjumpa lagi,"

Saat Kanra membalikan badannya, tangannya dihentikan oleh pria jangkung itu. "Lukamu... boleh aku obati? Aku rasa itu semua gara-gara aku."

'_APA!? Tch. Bilang saja kau ingin masuk apartemenku, 'kan? Mesum!'_ Kanra –pura-pura– tersenyum ramah dan menolak permintaan Shizuo dengan lembut. "Ermm.. maaf, Heiwajima-san... aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu. Jadi, tidak usah dan lagi pula ini sudah larut malam."

Namanya juga Shizuo, dia tidak akan menyerah begitu saja. "Seorang pria akan lebih terhormat jika bertangung jawab atas perbuatannya. Dan kedua kakimu itu tentu gara-gara aku. Kalau saja aku tidak memelukmu tadi dan mengantarmu pulang, semua luka itu tidak ada, 'kan?"

'_Annoying! So irritating! Sejak kapan Shizu-chan jadi se-pintar itu? Sejak kapan dia jadi bersikap lembut seperti itu!? Dan sejak kapan dia tergila-gila pada sosok Kanra ini!? Ini membuatku gila!'_ teriakan hati Izaya, mau tidak mau Izaya menerima Shizuo sebagai tamunya.

"Baiklah, setelah kau mengobatiku. Kau harus pulang. Dan, apartemen ini biasanya dipakai oleh adik-adikku. Jadi sedikit berantakan," kata Kanra secara tidak ikhlas menerima Shizuo sebagai tamunya, saat memasuki ruang tengah. Mata Kanra tertuju pada baju-baju adiknya –Mairu dan Kururi– yang bertebaran disana-sini. Beruntung mereka sudah pulang kerumah orang tuanya.

"Aku ralat. Bukan sedikit berantakan, tapi sangat berantakan." Kanra tertunduk lesu sambil memungut baju adik kembarnya itu. Tekanan batin saat mengetahui baju yang bertebaran di situ adalah semua macam baju, termasuk pakaian dalam.

"Maafkan adikku, ya? Mereka memang aneh—tunggu! Kau tidak usah membantuku memungut baju mereka!" Kanra sedikit panik. "Tidak apa, aku bukan maniak." Ucap Shizuo santai seperti tanpa dosa.

'_Bukan masalah kau __**maniak**__ atau bukan! Tapi aku takut kau sadar kalau itu semua baju Mai__ru__ dan Kururi!'_ batin Izaya berteriak lagi. Hanya beberapa menit kemudian ruangan sudah rapih, Shizuo juga sudah menemukan kotak P3K untuk mengobati Kanra.

* * *

**.  
**

**. **

**-Shizuo POV-  
**

**.  
**

**. **

Tidak pernah aku melihat wanita se-sempurna dia, maksudku saat aku menatapnya, ada rasa kesal entah kenapa. Itulah daya tariknya. Aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta padanya saat pertama kali bertemu dan memandangnya. Baru kali ini aku jatuh cinta. Selama ini aku tidak terlalu tertarik pada wanita karena mereka otomatis akan menjauhiku. Mereka takut akan kekuatanku juga aku yang penuh kekerasan.

Tapi setelah bertemu Kanra-san, aku benar-benar ingin berubah. Aku rela julukan pria terkuat di Ikebukuro itu bukan milikku lagi. Tapi setelah mengetahui Kanra-san itu pria, entah kenapa aku tidak merasa kecewa atau sedih. Sungguh aneh, apa otakku sudah rusak atau karena aku terlalu tergila-gila padanya? Aku tidak tahu jawabannya, yang pasti aku terlalu polos dan rela melakukan apapun untuknya.

Melihatnya dari jarak seperti ini aku sudah senang. Apa lagi hidup bersama, _gender_ bukan masalah besar. Oke, aku akui aku sudah gila. Wajahnya yang manis, tatapan matanya yang tajam, rambutnya bergelombang dan panjang , kakinya yang kecil dan mulus, jarinya sangat lentik dan kukunya indah. Memandanginya sedang membersihkan kakinya yang jenjang itu sungguh membuatku kagum. Dia terlihat sangat manis.

Aku sungguh penasaran, siapa pria itu sebenarnya. Pastinya Kanra adalah nama palsunya, 'kan? Tapi firasatku semakin lama semakin kuat. Firasatku mengatakan bahwa dia orang yang kukenal selama ini, dari raut wajahnya juga suaranya sedikit mirip. Mirip dengan orang yang kubenci, Izaya Orihara. Apa lagi tadi saat para pemuda berandalan mengganggunya, sepertinya kulihat tadi dia mengeluarkan pisau lipat yang tidak asing dimataku. Juga baju-baju adiknya tadi, baju perempuan dan kebanyakan bajunya sama alias kembar. Tapi aku singkirkan kecurigaanku dulu.

Saat dia duduk di sofa dan menjulurkan kakinya yang terluka, terlihat sangat anggun. Dia bagaikan putri dan aku pelayannya. Oke, aku benar-benar sudah gila. Perlahan aku obati luka lecet dikakinya, terasa sangat lembut kulitnya. Sebentar aku lihat wajahnya yang terus ia sembunyikan dengan cara membuang mukanya dariku. Kenapa? Apa dia membenciku? Atau tidak mau memandang wajahku?

"Kanra-san, boleh aku bertanya?" aku memulai pembicaraan. "Ya, ada apa?" sahutnya tetap tidak memandangku. Setelah selesai kuobati luka lecet di kakinya, aku beralih ke kakinya yang terkilir. Kuolesi _lotion_ aroma terapi miliknya, harum. "Y-yang terkilir... biar nanti aku sendiri yang memijatnya. Kau cukup mengoleskannya saja." Ucapnya seperti takut aku meremukkan kakinya dengan kekuatanku, aku bisa memakluminya.

"Kau ingin bertanya apa?" ia menarik kakinya keatas sofa dan mulai memijatnya sendiri dengan posisi memeluk lutut. Dia terlihat sangat manis. "Maaf kalau pertanyaanku kurang mengenakan. Apa boleh aku tahu nama lengkapmu?" dia terdiam cukup lama, sekitar satu menit dia diam. "Kalau kau tidak mau memberitahuku, tidak apa."

"Aku... tidak punya marga, nama keluarga dan semacamnya. Cuma adikku yang punya. Aku memisahkan diri dari keluarga." Raut wajahnya sedih. "Ah! Maaf aku tidak bermaksud—"

"_Daijoubu_... cukup panggil aku Kanra saja, aku senang." Dia berusaha tersenyum walau aku tahu itu palsu. "Apa Kanra itu nama palsumu?" mungkin pertanyaanku ini sangat menyinggungnya, juga keterlaluan. Dia kembali terdiam. Mungkin tak seharusnya aku menanyakan hal seperti itu.

"Iya, itu nama palsu." Aku tidak akan bertanya lagi walau hati ini masih penasaran. "Aku tidak bisa memberitahu nama asliku padamu, Heiwajima-san. Maaf," lanjutnya sambil menunduk seperti menangis. _Great_, aku membuatnya menangis? Bunuh saja aku.

"A-ah! Tidak apa, kok…. Aku juga tidak bermaksud memaksamu untuk memberitahuku. Aku hanya ingin tahu beberapa tentangmu. Tapi, aku janji tidak akan membocorkannya pada teman-temanmu." Dia tetap menunduk sambil sesenggukan.

"U-uhhhh…. Maaf aku hanya bisa terus membohongimu! Memang lebih baik kau lupakan saja aku! Aku tidak pantas kau sukai, pergilah!" sekarang terlihat jelas air mata (palsu) jatuh membasahi roknya. "Aku tidak pantas disukai oleh siapapun." Suaranya parau.

'_oke, ada yang bisa membunuhku sekarang juga? Baru kali ini aku membuat seorang 'wanita' menangis gara-gara pertanyaanku yang terlalu ingin tahu bak wartawan _(kepo)._'  
_

"Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu mengingat masa lalu dengan menanyakan namamu. Aku memang lancang, maafkan aku." Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah menggenggam kedua tanganya yang halus. Dia terlihat kaget dan panik saat aku mendekat dan ingin mengusap air matanya, ia buru-buru menghindar dan berdiri lalu berlari. Padahal kakinya belum sembuh total, alhasil ia terjatuh tak jauh dari sofa.

**.  
**

**. **

**-Shizuo POV ~end~-  
**

**.  
**

**.**

* * *

"Kanra-san! Kau tidak apa-apa, 'kan?"

Kanra terjatuh tak jauh dari sofa, dengan sigap Shizuo membantunya berdiri. "Ada yang sakit?"

"_Daijoubu._ Kau sudah mengobati luka-ku. Sebaiknya kau pulang saja." Kanra mengusirnya secara halus. "Tapi kau masih belum bisa jalan dengan baik, biar aku antarkan kau kekamarmu." Shizuo memaksa menggendong Kanra ala bridal.

"T-turunkan aku, mesum! Aku bisa jalan sendiri! Tidak peduli mau _ngesot_ atau merangkak. Turunkan aku!"

"Kamarmu yang mana?" Shizuo bingung diantara pintu-pintu yang ada didepannya. Kanra tidak menjawab dan hanya memukul sekeras-kerasnya tubuh Shizuo berharap ia diturunkan secepatnya, tapi percuma karena dia monster.

Shizuo mulai kesal dengan pukulan-pukulan Kanra yang ia terima, karena itu membuatnya merasa geli mungkin? bukan kesakitan. Frustasi pertanyaannya tidak dijawab, jadi Shizuo asal memilih kamar. Sesampainya didekat tempat tidur, Kanra lagi-lagi berteriak ingin turun dan mengusir Shizuo.

"Iya-iya! Habis ini aku akan pulang," Shizuo perlahan menurunkan Kanra diatas kasur. Tiba-tiba saja ada suara benda jatuh didekat mereka. Keduanya lalu menatap benda jatuh tadi yang berasal dari saku baju Kanra. Ya, pisau lipat kesayangannya terjatuh diatas lantai. Kanra panik bukan main.

"Apa itu?" Shizuo bertanya, tapi sayangnya saat Kanra ingin mengambil pisaunya, ia kalah cepat dengan Shizuo. Kini pisaunya ada ditangan monster itu, raut wajah monster itu keheranan. _'M-mati aku!'_ Kanra pucat pasi.

"Ini... Bukankah ini pisaunya Izaya? Kenapa ada padamu?"

"I-itu k-karena..." Kanra memikirkan alasan yang tepat. "Kau berteman dekat dengan Izaya?" Shizuo mengernyitkan dahinya.

"..." Kanra terdiam, tidak tahu harus jawab apa. "_U-USO!_ Atau kau jangan-jangan!" Shizuo melepas kacamatanya. "Ti-tidak mungkin! Firasatku kalau kau itu _flea_ sejak caramu tertawa di taman tadi... tidak, tidak!" lanjutnya.

"... Heh. Hehe.. Ya. Ini aku! Orang yang paling kau benci!" suara asli Izaya terdengar jelas. Shizuo mematung mendengar suaranya, syok seketika karena 'wanita' yang ia suka itu orang yang ia benci didunia ini. Izaya melepas rambut palsu yang ia pakai sambil membuang muka.

"_Kusooooo! _Kenapa!? Kenapa harus kau yang jadi Kanra!?" Shizuo mencengkram kerah baju Izaya. "Sebenarnya waktu itu aku sedang menyamar ! Tapi malah bertemu dengan kau! Menyebalkan!" jelasnya.

"Tch. _Kuso! Kuso! Kuso!_" tentu saja Shizuo marah dan kesal merasa ditipu. "Ini bukan salahku, Shizu-chan! Awalnya aku juga tidak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu disana. Dan tiba-tiba saja kau minta nomor teleponku. Menggelikan, kau jadi lemah gara-gara aku menjadi 'wanita' idamanmu, ya?"

"Berisik."

"Dan hari ini aku memang mengerjaimu, sampai kapan kau mau 'menungguku'. Ternyata kau serius, maka dari itu aku kembali menjadi Kanra dan memohonmu untuk melupakanku. Tapi kau memaksa, ini salahmu sendiri!" jelasnya sekali lagi.

"Berisik." Shizuo hanya mengulangi kata yang sebelumnya.

'_Kenapa harus dia!? Bagaimana pun aku sudah mengucapkan hal-hal yang SANGAT KONYOL kepadanya! Siaaal! Pantas saja aku merasa kesal saat pertama kali melihatnya sebagai Kanra!'  
_

"Sepertinya kau sangat syok. Ahahahaha! Apa kau akan menarik kembali ucapanmu saat ditaman? Saat kau bilang 'aku mencintaimu'?" senyum sinis menghiasi wajah tampan Izaya, membuat Shizuo semakin kesal tingkat dewa, tapi setidaknya masih ia tahan amarahnya saat ini.

"Atau... bukankah kau ini seorang pria yang terhormat? Itu berarti kau tidak akan menarik kata-kata yang telah diucapkan, bukan?" kalimat barusan akhirnya membuat Shizuo meledak amarahnya.

"Kubunuh kauuu!" Shizuo mencekik leher Izaya secara tiba-tiba. Membuat Izaya sesak nafas selama beberapa menit, lama-lama cekikkan Shizuo melemah karena tidak ada perlawanan dari Izaya. "Kenapa kau tidak jujur saja dari awal." Shizuo menundukkan kepalanya seraya melepas cekikkannya, membuat Izaya haus oksigen.

"Uhuk! Hhh, itu... Itu karena. Uhuk!" terengah-engah dan sulit melanjutkan kalimatnya, Izaya merasakan lehernya amat sangat sakit.

"... Karena aku suka melihatmu saat tersenyum. Dan sayangnya kau tersenyum tulus hanya disaat aku menjadi Kanra. Itu jawaban jujur dariku."

"_Baka._ Itu karena kukira Izaya dan Kanra itu berbeda. Sial, aku semakin membencimu." Izaya terkejut karena Shizuo menyandarkan kepala pirangnya dibahunya. Aroma rokok dari Shizuo tercium oleh Izaya, posisi mereka terlihat sangat kikuk. Izaya yang terduduk diatas kasur, Shizuo masih berdiri namun menunduk dan menyandarkan kepalanya kebahu Izaya.

"Kalau saja.. Kalau saja kau menurut untuk melupakanku waktu ditaman tadi. Maka kejadian ini—"

"Salah. Aku tidak bisa melupakan Kanra. Dia tipeku, kembalikan dia sekarang juga!" Shizuo menatap mata merah itu dengan tatapan kesal.

"B-bicara apa kau!? Sudahlah lupakan! Kanra hanyalah ilusi. Kau tidak akan bertemu dengannya lagi, aku janji." Perlahan jari-jari Shizuo mengusap pipi Izaya. "... Apa boleh buat. Karena Kanra itu sendiri adalah kau. Itu berarti mau tak mau aku mencintaimu, 'kan?"

"Ap—" wajah Izaya merah padam. "Kau dan Kanra itu sama saja, 'kan? itu artinya aku tetap mencintai satu orang walau wujudnya berbeda sekarang." Jelasnya. "_U-uso._ Kau bercanda. Kau membenciku, aku juga membencimu. Mana mungkin! Jangan bilang kau tergila-gila oleh sosok Kanra?" Shizuo hanya menjawab dengan anggukan, dan memeluk Izaya untuk meyakinkannya.

"Benci, tidak berarti selamanya bencimu kalau begini."

'_Apa maksud dari kata-katanya!?'_ rambut _raven_ merasakan tangan yang merengkuhnya itu memeluknya semakin erat, dan perlahan mendorongnya terbaring diatas tempat tidur. "Dan benar, aku tergila-gila dengan Kanra—maksudku kau. Walau dalam wujud Kanra. Uhm, ini membingungkan sejujurnya."

Dengan posisi Shizuo hampir menindih Izaya diatas tempat tidur, Izaya tak bisa apa-apa. Terpaku menatap mata Shizuo. "M-minggir." Akhirnya Izaya memecah keheningan sejenak.

Bukannya menurut, Shizuo justru menggenggam kedua pergelangan Izaya dalam satu tangannya yang besar dan kuat. Izaya panik, "Mau apa kau!?" kaki jenjang Izaya menendang-nendang secara abstrak. Namun percuma saja sekalipun Izaya menendang '_critical damage_' punya Shizuo (–u know what I mean–).

"Aku akan menghukummu karena sudah menipuku." Jawabnya kalem. Tangan Shizuo satunya yang bebas mulai membuka baju Izaya dari bawah –Izaya memakai semacam sweater seperti punya Namie–. "T-tunggu! Aku tidak menipumu, _baka!_ Itu hanya kebetulan!" protes dari sang _raven_ diabaikan begitu jari Shizuo menemukan apa yang ada dibalik baju Izaya, dengan seenak perutnya dia mencubit dada Izaya.

"Nghhh!" mendengar Izaya mengerang, Shizuo tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Dia makin mencubit keras bagian sensitif di tubuh Izaya. Tidak hanya itu, Shizuo benar-benar melepas baju Izaya dan mulai mejilat semua titik sensitif Izaya mulai dari lehernya. Suara desahan terdengar saat Shizuo menggigit pelan leher Izaya dan meninggalkan bekas seperti lebam disana.

"Kau suka, heh?" Shizuo terkekeh. Izaya hanya menutup bibirnya lebih rapat dan menggigitnya agar suaranya tidak keluar. _'Sial. Wajahnya terlalu manis. Sial, sial! Kenapa aku jadi bertindak sejauh ini!? Dia terlalu ... menggoda. Damn!'_ Shizuo membatin kesal melihat wajah manis Izaya.

Melihatnya seperti itu, Shizuo jadi gemas dan memaksa mencium bibir lembut Izaya. Perlahan Shizuo memaksa membuka bibir Izaya dengan lidahnya, menjilat apa yang ia bisa jilat dengan lidahnya didalam mulut Izaya. Sang _informant_ tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan kecuali ikut bermain dengan Shizuo, karena gerakan tangan dan kakinya kini terkunci.

'_Bibir.. Shizu-chan? apa aku bermimpi?'_ Izaya terus menerus menatap mata penuh _lust_ dihadapannya itu, mata sang monster yang kini memainkan lidahnya tanpa ampun. _Saliva_ mereka saling menyatu satu sama lain, Shizuo yakin Izaya juga menikmatinya. Ia mulai melepas cengkraman di tangan kurus Izaya dan beralih ke perutnya yang mulus.

"Nghhhh!" erangan Izaya makin keras saat Shizuo mencakar perutnya, terasa perih dan sakit. Terpaksa Izaya melepas ciuman dan terengah-engah sambil menatap kesal orang yang mencakar perut mulusnya itu.

"Sakit, bodoh!" teriaknya lalu setengah mendorong tubuh Shizuo. "Sudah kubilang, aku sedang menghukummu." Izaya meremas rambut Shizuo dan menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Shizuo. "Sudah kubilang juga itu hanya kebetulan! Ini bukan salahku!" perdebatan mereka langsung berhenti saat Shizuo kembali membungkam bibir Izaya dengan miliknya.

Kesal dan seperti tidak berkutik melawannya, itu yang dirasakan pemilik dua cincin perak dimasing-masing jari telunjuknya. Jarinya meraih saku rok yang ia kenakan dan mengambil pisau lipat satu lagi, tentunya untuk merobek kemeja dan rompi Shizuo dengan _instan_.

Seketika itu pula Shizuo kaget dan marah karena baju yang ia kenakan dirobek, marah tentu karena baju itu pemberian Kasuka adiknya. "K-kau! Aku akan membunuhmu!" celah terlihat, Izaya bergerak menjauh dari Shizuo. Tapi sayangnya itu membuatnya semakin dalam posisi yang berbahaya, posisi Izaya kini terpojok dengan keadaan terduduk diatas tempat tidur –Izaya lupa kalau ada dinding dibelakangnya–.

"Kau tidak bisa lari kemana-mana lagi. Sial, bajuku... Ini pemberian adikku!" Shizuo mengepung Izaya dengan mudahnya. "Heh, lalu kenapa? Kau mau aku menggantinya?"

"Ya! Kau harus meng—" Shizuo melihat jari jemari Izaya menyentuh kemeja dan rompinya, dalam satu gerakan kedua pakaian tadi sudah terlepas dari tempatnya. Kini mereka sama-sama telanjang dada. Izaya pun membuang pisaunya kelantai.

"Jadi.. kau tidak akan mengampuniku karena soal bajumu yang kurobek itu? Bukankah kau tergila-gila 'padaku'?" seulas senyum yang terlihat menyebalkan dimata Shizuo kini terpasang diwajah Izaya. _'Aku hilang kendali, Shizu-chan. tubuhmu... terlalu indah.__'  
_

"Jangan bercanda! Aku benar-benar ingin 'membunuhmu'!" Shizuo hampir saja memukul Izaya, tapi dengan mudah Izaya menghindar dengan memeluknya. "Jangan bunuh aku, nanti kau tidak akan melihat Kanra lagi.." Ancamnya dengan nada manja dan suara perempuan yang genit, mendengarnya membuat wajah Shizuo memerah.

"Tsk, terserah." Shizuo menghela nafasnya, menatap punggung Izaya yang mulus dan halus. Ia berpikir, _'Aku harus menyiksanya. Aku buat luka ditubuhnya.. termasuk punggungnya ini__.__'  
_

'_Karena sudah terlanjur seperti ini, apa boleh buat. Ini... Seperti mimpi. Ah, otakku sudah rusak. Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Damn, __Protozoan__! Seharusnya kau tidak mengigit leherku tadi.' _

"Anggap aku Kanra, Shizu-chan.." Ucapnya kalem, sambil menunduk. Shizuo mengangkat dagu Izaya, menatapnya tajam dan dalam. _'SIAL. Kenapa dia bisa semanis itu!?'_ Shizuo tanpa basa-basi memeluk Izaya dan mencengkram roknya.

"J-jangan dirobek!" sahut Izaya, firasatnya mengatakan kalau Shizuo akan membalas perbuatannya tadi dengan merobek roknya. Tapi peringatan barusan ia hiraukan, Shizuo dengan mudahnya merobek rok Izaya dengan tangan kosongnya. Kemudian tidak pakai lama Shizuo melepas pakaian dalam Izaya juga. "Kau ini! Kenapa merobeknya!? Ahh! Tu-tunggu!"

"Itu balasannya. Lagi pula kau sudah 'siap', tubuhmu memang tidak bisa berbohong." Shizuo tersenyum sambil memandangi tubuh Izaya yang tidak ditutupi satu helai benang. Shizuo memang tidak sabaran, dia langsung saja mengangkat kedua kaki Izaya dan membuka sabuk serta _risetling_ celananyasendiri.

* * *

**.  
**

**-skip-  
**

**. **

**. **

**~Izaya POV~  
**

**. **

**. **

Kicauan burung terdengar begitu aku mulai terbangun dari tidurku yang tidak nyenyak sama sekali. Badanku terasa sakit semua, perih karena luka, dan nyeri dimana-mana. Saat kubuka mataku, aku melihat seseorang dengan rambut _blonde_ dihadapanku sedang tertidur pulas.

'_Shizu-chan?'_ mataku semakin melebar saat melirik kebagian bawah tubuhnya, aku sadar kami berdua tidak memakai apa-apa. Saat aku duduk, rasanya sakit. Aku ingat apa yang terjadi tadi malam saat merasakan sakit dibagian pinggang belakang kebawah, kau tahu apa yang kumaksud tanpa kubilang namanya, 'kan?

"Tadi malam.. bukan mimpi? Kami benar-benar... 'melakukannya'?" gumamku sambil memandangi wajah Shizu-chan yang tenang sekali saat tidur. Tanpa sadar aku membelai rambut dan wajahnya, terasa hangat dan lembut. Entah kenapa aku merasa bersyukur telah menjadi Kanra di _club_ waktu itu.

"_Geez..._ Namie pasti akan marah melihat sepatu dan roknya rusak. _Mendokuso._" Kulihat rok yang dirobek Shizu-chan semalam. Mau tidak mau aku siap dimarahi oleh pemilik rok itu. Pagi yang tidak terlalu cerah, lantai kamar seperti penampungan cucian kotor, dan tempat tidur tak kalah berantakkannya dari lantai.

'_Haaah. Tadi malam seharusnya aku tidak se–centil itu__!__ Membuatku malu sendiri.'_ Aku kembali membaringkan badanku, terdengar suara gumam-an Shizu-chan saat tidur. Tangannya tiba-tiba memelukku, aku bagaikan guling baginya. Perlahan kulihat matanya terbuka.

"Ohayou, Shizu-chan!" sapaku dengan senyuman khas-ku seperti biasa. "Ohayou." Balasnya singkat dan melepas pelukannya, rambutnya berantakan dan sepertinya dia belum bangun sepenuhnya. Matanya masih sayu dan wajahnya terlihat sedikit kesal. Membuatku gemas.

"_Badmood_ dipagi hari, hm?" tanyaku sambil mengusap pipinya walau ia tepis akhirnya. "Tidak juga, hanya kesal pagi-pagi kau memanggilku seperti itu lagi." Dalam sekejap Shizu-chan bangun dan mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri. "Badanku 'kotor' karena kau. Aku pinjam kamar mandimu,"

"Hmm, silahkan. Asal kau tidak memecahkan atau menghancurkan apapun," dengan malas aku bangun dan membereskan pakaian yang kupinjam dari Namie dan memasukannya kedalam tas. Kulihat Shizu-chan melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar. Selang beberapa menit, aku mendengar suara benda jatuh dan pecah.

'_Bukannya sudah kubilang. Dasar bodoh.'_ Aku beranjak secepatnya kekamar mandi tanpa peduli aku belum memakai baju sama sekali. Kulihat Shizu-chan memecahkan cermin dan menjatuhkan gelas untuk sikat gigi.

"Shizu-chan, aku bilang apa tadi? Kau ini kenapa, sih?" tak ada yang kulakukan selain menggelengkan kepala dan melihat Shizu-chan seperti habis mengamuk. Tangannya ia kepalkan dan meninju cermin, hanya gelas sikat gigi yang tidak pecah karena bukan terbuat dari keramik. Aku tidak mengerti dia tiba-tiba mengamuk seperti itu.

"Entah kenapa aku menyesal sudah melakukan 'itu' denganmu."

"Ha? Menyesal karena keperjakaanmu kurenggut? Untuk apa disesali, toh itu sudah terjadi." godaku, kulihat luka ditangannya tidak parah. Aku tidak usah menghawatirkannya kalau begitu, lagi pula dia itu monster dan luka seperti itu tidak masalah bukan?

"..." Shizu-chan tidak membalas pertanyaanku. Bibirnya terlihat ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi tak keluar suara. Bingung meliputiku.

"_Kirai._ Aku benar-benar sudah gila karena kau, Izaya-kun," dia menghampiriku, menarikku kedalam tempat shower. "Aku mengingat dengan detail apa yang terjadi tadi malam." Lanjutnya lalu jemarinya menyentuh bibirku.

"Lalu?" kutatap matanya dan bertanya singkat. "Aku menyesal. Tapi aku ingin mengulanginya." Kalimat barusan membuatku membeku. _'APA?! Yang benar saja? Bisa-bisa aku tak bisa duduk dengan normal bodoh!' _inginku teriakkan kata-kata dalam pikiranku tadi, tapi bibirku terlanjur dibungkam olehnya.

"Hari ini kita mandi bersama." Shizu-chan berbisik dan berhenti mencium bibirku, tangannya meraih _shower_ dan menyalakannya. Air hangat yang ia pilih, tak lama kemudian badan kami basah. "Kenapa? Tidak biasanya kau melayaniku, Shizu-chan~"

"Aku tidak melayanimu, sudah kubilang aku ingin 'mengulang' yang semalam." Setelah ia menyabuni badannya sendiri yang indah, sekarang giliranku. Dengan pelan ia menyabuni seluruh tubuhku. "Uh! Pelan!" protesku saat dia menyiramku dengan biadab. Setelah kami sama-sama bersih dari sabun, dia tiba-tiba membalikkan badanku dan kini aku membelakanginya. Terlintas suatu pertanyaan dikepalaku.

"Kalau kau menyesal, kenapa kau mau 'mengulanginya'?"

"Aku ... menyukai aroma tubuhmu." Aku merasa leherku kembali menjadi sasaran gigitannya.

"Dan aku suka menyakitimu, seperti ini." Dengan berakhirnya kalimat tadi, Shizu-chan langsung mengigit bahuku dengan keras dan hampir berdarah. "A-aaaah! Sakit!" aku hanya bisa berpegang pada dinding kamar mandi yang dingin. Perlahan jemari Shizu-chan menahan pergelangan tanganku ke dinding, seperti waspada kalau-kalau aku memberontak.

Tak hanya itu, telinga dan tengkuk-ku juga jadi sasaran. Rasa geli dan sakit terus kurasa selama Shizu-chan 'bermain' disekitar leherku. "S-Shizu-chan, aku ingin bertanya satu hal padamu," sekali lagi aku bertanya pelan bercampur desahan dan meringis kesakitan. "Apa?" kedua tangannya yang kuat kini berpindah menyentuh pinggang dan dadaku.

"Kalau saja Kanra bukan aku, apa kau akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti 'ini' juga?" pertanyaan tadi begitu saja kuucapkan, aku benar-benar penasaran dan ingin tau jawaban darinya. "Maksudmu kalau Kanra itu orang lain, ya? Jawabanku..." dia berhenti sejenak 'bermain' disekitar leherku.

"Tidak , aku tidak akan melakukannya kalau dia tidak secentil kau semalam. Kalau dia sama centilnya denganmu, kemungkinan besar iya." Mendengar jawabannya tadi rasanya aku senang namun juga merasa sakit. Senang karena aku beruntung menjadi 'wanita' idamannya. Sakit kalau tahu dia 'tidur' dengan orang lain.

"Begitu.. Uh!" aku terkejut saat Shizu-chan mulai menarik pinggulku kebelakang. "Yah, sejujurnya aku bersyukur Kanra itu kau. Jadi, aku _ga_ ragu untuk 'melakukan' dan menyiksamu sekarang. Cepat menungging dan angkat pantatmu lebih tinggi." Perintahnya dan siap memasukkan 'miliknya'.

**.  
**

**. **

**~Izaya POV-end-~  
**

**.  
**

**.**

* * *

"Ow! Sakit! Aah.. S-Shizu-chan!" Izaya meringis saat Shizuo memasukinya. "Heh, bukankah tadi malam sudah 'masuk' berkali-kali?" Shizuo tersenyum mengejek. "N-nh! Ini berbeda, uhhh. Kau 'masuk' tiba-tiba—Ahhh!"

Dengan sengaja Shizuo menghentakkan 'masuk' kedalam Izaya. Rasa sakit yang tak tertahankan, membuat air mata Izaya keluar. Shizuo mengetahuinya tapi tetap saja ia lanjutkan tanpa ampun, jeritan dan permohonan Izaya ia abaikan.

'_Nhh, aroma tubuhnya... rasanya sangat 'tasty'. Aku tak bisa berhenti untuk menggigitnya. Sempitnya... rasanya aku ingin terus 'menyiksanya'. Aku ingin 'membunuhmu', Izaya-kun...'  
_

"Shizu-chan, uhh! S-sakit—ah! _More!" _

'_Suaramu, suara desahanmu. Teriakanmu, juga bahasa tubuhmu yang menginginkan 'lebih dari ini' membuatku semakin gila. Sial!' _Shizuo membatin kesal dan semakin menjadi-jadi. Izaya memang menikmatinya, suara kesakitannya lambat laun hilang dan berganti desahan.

"H-nghhh!" melihat tubuh Izaya bergetar dan mendongakkan kepalanya, Shizuo tersenyum licik. "Itukah '_sweet spot_'-mu?" Shizuo melakukannya sekali lagi, membuat Izaya tidak bisa menjawab dengan kata-kata dan hanya dijawab dengan suara desahannya yang semakin keras. Shizuo mendapat jawaban yang ia inginkan dari reaksi Izaya.

"T-tunggu!" Izaya merasa 'miliknya' disentuh, dan mulai 'dimainkan' sesuka Shizuo. "Kenapa, hm?" Shizuo kembali membuat 'tanda' dibahu Izaya. "S-Shizu-chan, aah.. s-sebentar lagi, cepat!" Izaya memohon sambil terengah-engah penuh keringat. Sama halnya dengan Shizuo yang berpeluh sebesar biji timun dan dadanya yang bidang menempel pada punggung Izaya seperti memeluknya dari belakang.

'_Crap. I'm gonna .. cum.' _Shizuo semakin keras menggigit bahu Izaya, juga gerakannya semakin cepat. "Shizu-chan!" Izaya berteriak dan meremas rambut pirang Shizuo saat mereka berdua sampai 'puncak'.

* * *

**.  
**

**. **

**~Shizuo POV~  
**

**.  
**

**. **

Bulan berlalu begitu cepat. Entah sudah berapa bulan aku tidak bertemu Izaya. Yang kuingat adalah terakhir kali bertemu dengannya, dia hanya pamit kepadaku saat kukejar dipinggir jalan. Dia bilang dia akan pergi sebentar, entah "sebentar" yang dimaksudnya itu berapa lama. Saat kukejar, dia menghilang seperti ditelan bumi. Kalau iya dia ditelan bumi, aku akan bersyukur mungkin?

"_Hahaha! Kejarlah aku kalau kau sungguh-sungguh!"  
_

"_Atau, tunggulah disini, aku mau pergi sebentar. Dan akan kembali lagi kejar-kejaran denganmu__ suatu saat__, Shizu-chan~!" _

Suaranya, kalimatnya yang terakhir kudengar sebelum ia menghilang di ujung jalan itu selalu teringat. Menunggu, untuk apa menunggunya? Toh, dia pasti akan mengerjaiku seperti waktu itu saat kejadian 'Kanra'. Atau jangan-jangan dia kabur karena aku terlalu sering menyiksanya dan 'menyiksanya'?

"Kutu sialan." Umpatku sambil memandang gedung sekolah Raira. Kebetulan aku lewat sini, dan teringat saat kejar-kejaran dengannya pertama kali. Aku terdiam menatap gedung itu, dan membiarkan angin dingin memelukku, dan berlalu.

"Pergi kemana kau? Kenapa selama ini."

**-bersambung- **

silahkan di spamm! T^T

next chapter menyusul, ditunggu sajaa


	2. Chapter 2

Langsung aje tanpa basa-basi XDv.

Here we go, minna..

**~Shizuo POV~**

**.**

**.**

"Pergi kemana kau? Kenapa selama ini." Tak sadar bibirku bergumam mengucapkan kalimat tadi. Inikah namanya rindu? Setelah lulus dari Raira kami jarang bertemu dan masih saling membenci. Tapi aku kaget saat setelah kejadian _"Kanra"_ itu dia mengakuinya, dia menyukai senyumku saat melihatnya jadi Kanra. Dan dia mengakui satu hal lagi, dia sangat suka kalau aku mengejarnya dan meneriakinya.

"_Kau tahu? Aku suka dikejar-kejar olehmu, bermain denganmu, dan diteriaki olehmu. Semuanya terasa hidup, dan dunia tidak membosankan lagi saat kau muncul. Jangan berhenti seperti itu, dan jangan terlalu dalam menggilai 'Kanra'. Karena itu bukanlah aku. Itu hanyalah penyamaranku saat di club." _

Setiap perjalanan pulang, suaranya terus terngiang. Otakku sudah tinggal separuh dimakan bayangan Izaya dan suaranya. Serindu inikah aku sampai-sampai suara dan bayangnya ada di depan mataku?

"_Sejujurnya. Aku ingin kau senyum dihadapanku tanpa aku harus jadi Kanra. Tapi, itu tidak mungkin, ya?" _

Senyum sedihnya saat mengucapkan kalimat itu, membuatku tertegun. Kalimat itu terucap dengan lancarnya saat dia ada diapartemenku. Itu sudah lama terjadi. Tapi, aku tetap saja tidak bisa tersenyum saat dia muncul. Entahlah, mungkin wajahnya itu mengesalkan sampai-sampai _mood_-ku untuk senyum tidak ada. Atau aku memang jarang tersenyum tulus untuknya sebenarnya, ya, sebenarnya.

Kubaringkan badanku diatas tempat tidur tanpa menyingkirkan apapun yang kupakai, kecuali sepatuku kulepas saat masuk tadi. Kutatap langit-langit kamar, rasanya hari terasa kosong. Kututup mataku, berharap aku bisa tidur seketika.

"_Shizu-chan!"_ kukepalkan erat tanganku dan mengejarnya. Tapi dia menjauh, dan bayangan punggungnya lambat laun menghilang. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas, gambaran tadi dipelupuk mata kini lebih menyeramkan ketimbang mimpi. Sekali lagi aku berharap bisa tidur detik ini juga.

Tahun demi tahun bergelincir. Sudah dua kali semua orang merayakan tahun baru. Dan sekarang aku memang mulai terbiasa tanpa si Kutu lagi, mungkin? Tapi tetap saja bayangnya ada. Mau sampai kapan otakku memikirkannya?

**.**

**.**

**-Shizuo POV ~end~-**

* * *

**~Izaya POV~**

**.**

**.**

Dua tahun berlalu begitu cepat, ya. Tidak terasa aku meninggalkan Jepang selama dua tahun. Semua ini ada alasannya kenapa aku berada diluar Jepang. Ayahku sendiri yang mengirimku kemari, tapi tujuannya tidak jelas. Dan aku belum boleh pulang dan tidak bisa pulang. Disini aku dijaga ketat, oleh kedua adikku. Anak kembar yang selalu saja menyusahkanku. Katanya aku disini sebenarnya untuk menjaga mereka berdua, kenyataannya sungguh berbalik keadaan.

Mereka mengurungku didalam apartemen saat mereka pergi seenaknya. Saat pulang akupun tidak boleh pergi kecuali didampingi mereka. Ini seperti penjara kecil yang diselimuti kedok tali persaudaraan. Aku tidak berkutik. Karena kalau aku tidak menuruti mereka, Shizu-chan dan aku dalam masalah. Ya, mereka sebenarnya tahu persis selama ini yang kami 'lakukan'. Kalau aku berontak mereka akan memberitahu ayah.

Dan kalau ayah tahu, tamat riwayatku dan Shizu-chan. Maka dari itu aku bersabar menuruti apa mau Mairu dan Kururi. Mereka memang adikku, memata-matai kakaknya tanpa ragu. Untung saja permintaan mereka tidak macam-macam. Masih pada batas wajar.

"_Iza-nii, apa kau tidak rindu pada Shizuo-san?"_

Pertanyaan yang bodoh dan tidak perlu kujawab. Untuk apa aku rindu padanya? Belum tentu dia rindu padaku. Dia selalu membenciku, dan dia hanya bersikap lembut saat aku jadi Kanra. Dia mengabulkan apapun saat aku atau suaraku jadi Kanra. Dia pikir tidak capek apa seperti itu? _Baka._

"Iza-nii! Kau boleh pulang~!" mereka berdua membawakan koperku dan tiket pesawat. "Huh?" aku heran dan setengah tidak percaya.

"Iya, ibu sudah datang. Kami yang memintanya kemari menggantikan Iza-nii yang menjaga kami," Mairu tersenyum manis. Aku hanya bisa berkedip tak percaya. "Apa hukuman untukku sudah selesai?"

"Hmm, kurasa kami sudah cukup menghukum Iza-nii. Perjanjian tetap dilaksanakan, ya? Yuuhei milik kami, dan kami boleh mendekatinya!" klaim mereka.

Intinya aku disini hanya dipisahkan dengan Shizu-chan untuk sementara atau lebih tepatnya dihukum, aku ditipu mereka. Mereka memang adikku. Terlebih aku harus menyetujui mereka boleh dekat dengan Yuuhei alias Kasuka adiknya Shizu-chan. Mereka awalnya marah karena aku bebas menyentuh Shizu-chan, tapi mereka tidak boleh mendekati Yuuhei karena aku yang melarangnya. Mereka memang licik, dan balas dendam mereka terlaksana. Sial, mereka memang adikku.

**-few days later-**

Sudah dua hari semenjak aku pulang dai Rusia ke Jepang. Aku rindu apartemenku ini, berguling diatas tempat tidur, juga memeluk gulingnya yang empuk. Selama dua hari ini juga aku malas-malasan. Dan sekarang aku terlelap lagi dalam tidurku yang nyenyak.

"_IIIZAAAYAAA-KUUUN!"_

"_Hei, Kutu!"_

"_Bangun kau! Dasar flea!"_

"..." aku terdiam terduduk diatas tempat tidurku setelah bangun dari mimpiku. Mimpiku tentang Shizu-chan. Entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya. Terbangun saat hari hampir menginjak tengah malam seperti ini saat, memimpikan Shizu-chan. Dengan perlahan aku turun dari tempatku duduk dan mengambil jaket berbuluku. Bersiap pergi keluar.

* * *

Saat turun dari bis. Angin malam yang dingin memelukku, membelai lembut wajah dan menggoyangkan bulu-bulu dijaketku. Seperti disambut dengan hangat oleh angin malam yang dingin di Ikebukuro ini. Tidak ada perubahan yang drastis dari kota ini setelah dua tahun berlalu. Apa karena toko-toko yang mulai menutup pintunya jadi aku tidak menyadarinya?

Aku berkeliling sebentar, melewati taman disaat aku jadi Kanra kedua kalinya didepan Shizu-chan. Lalu melewati gedung sekolahku dulu, Raira. Semakin jauh aku melangkah, angin semakin dingin. Mungkin karena ini sudah diatas jam 12 malam. Aku masih saja berjalan santai, tanpa arah. Kemana kakiku membawaku, aku tidak keberatan.

Tapi, kenapa kakiku melangkah ke apartemen Shizu-chan? Aku tahu itu pertanyaan yang bodoh. Kulihat apartemennya gelap, dan jendela tertutup rapat, juga pintunya. Aku rasa dia sedang terlelap bersama celana olahraga dan kaos putihnya. Bermenit-menit berlalu, aku hanya diam memandang apartemennya, membiarkan diriku dipeluk gelap dan dingin malam.

**.**

**.**

**~Izaya POV-end-~**

* * *

**~Shizuo POV~**

**.**

**.**

Tidak bisa tidur, rasanya hari ini begitu gelisah. Padahal diluar sana dingin, tapi mengapa aku merasa panas? Padahal sakit saja tidak, apa lagi demam. Akupun memutuskan untuk pergi keluar sebentar saat waktu menunjukan dibawah jam 12 malam. Dan benar saja angin diluar begitu dingin menyambutku, namun hawanya tetap saja gelisah. Aku tidak mengerti. Kulangkahkan kaki menuju _mini market_ terdekat, hanya untuk membeli rokok dan beberapa bir saja.

Saat perjalanan pulang, aku mencium bau yang sangat kukenal, dan tidak asing lagi. Kupercepat langkahku agar sampai di apartemen, baunya semakin kental saat semakin dekat. Dikejauhan terlihat siluet seseorang, tak terlihat wajahnya dan sosoknya terlalu jelas karena disini minim cahaya. Saat jarak kami sekitar 20 meter, mataku semakin membesar. Siluet itu begitu familiar dimataku.

"Kau.." bibirku ingin mengucapkan nama seseorang namun ragu. Kudekatkan lagi jarak kami, sekarang jarak kami hanya sekitar 2 meter. Cahaya bulan kini sudah muncul dari balik awan. Pemilik bayangan tadi sekarang tergambar jelas siapa dia. Mata merahnya yang berkilat-kilat menawan, rambut hitam kelamnya yang goyang tertiup angin. Dia tersenyum seperti dulu, senyum sinisnya.

"_Hisashiburi, Shizu-chan._ Kebetulan aku sedang jalan-jalan dan lewat sini," Aku tidak tahu kalimat mana yang mengandung kebohongan. Sekali lagi aku melangkah mendekatinya, aroma tubuhnya benar-benar tercium. Terasa manis seperti coklat, atau vanilla?

"I...Iza..ya," entah kenapa aku jadi gagap. Lidahku kelu, dia seperti hantu yang hilang mendadak, dan muncul mendadak seperti ini. Jalan pikirannya memang sulit ditebak. "Kenapa kau gagap? Apa karena kau kangen padaku? Atau jangan-jangan kau—"

"Kemana saja kau selama ini!?" aku sedikit membentaknya karena gemas. Gemas karena dia selalu bersikap seenaknya. Air mukanya terlihat kaget mendengar bentakkanku. "E-eh? Ternyata benar kau kangen padaku," kudengar kekehan kecilnya.

"Aku pergi karena ada urusan saja, kok." Jawab dia sekenanya, lalu membalikan badannya dan berjalan meninggalkanku perlahan. "Bye~, aku mau pulang."

"Bis malam sudah _ga_ ada kalau jam _segini_, tidak mungkin kau tidak tahu hal sepele seperti itu." Ujarku sambil meraih tangannya. "Jalan kaki bagiku tidak masalah. Lagi pula Shinjuku tidak sejauh itu menurutku,"

"Malam ini dingin, dan mungkin berbahaya—"

"Berbahaya? Aku bukan Kanra, Shizu-chan." kudengar dengusan kesalnya dengan jelas. "Katakan saja yang sejujurnya, kau rindu padaku dan kau ingin aku menginap di apartemenmu, begitu 'kan?" lanjutnya.

"..." aku tak bisa mengelak, kalimat tadi sepenuhnya benar. "Masuklah, kita bicara didalam. Disini dingin," hanya itu seuntai perintah dariku sambil menarik lengannya lalu masuk kedalam apartemen. Kutaruh beberapa kaleng bir yang baru saja kubeli di _mini market_ tadi di atas meja rendah.

"Duduklah, tapi aku tidak punya camilan." Jelasku dengan jujur.

"Aku tidak lapar, kok." Dia mengangkat bahunya lalu duduk diseberangku. Hening sesaat, aku mengambil sekaleng bir dan kubuka untuk Izaya. Lalu kusuruh dia untuk meminumnya walau awalnya dia menolak.

"Tadi kau bilang urusan, ya? Sampai dua tahun?" kuhembuskan asap rokok dari mulutku. Dan meminum bir dari kaleng yang baru saja kubuka. "Ya, sebenarnya itu ulah adikku. Mereka menyuruh ayah untuk mengirimku keluar Jepang. Awalnya aku disuruh menemani mereka, ternyata aku ditipu,"

"E-eh!? Maksudmu?"

"Mairu dan Kururi tahu semuanya. Dia tahu hubungan kita, dia memata-matai kita." Aku hampir tersedak asap rokok saat mendengarnya. "Intinya, aku dihukum oleh mereka karena aku bersikap tidak adil. Kalau aku tidak menurut pada mereka, mereka akan memberitahukan ayah tentang hubungan kita. Dan kita akan tamat," jelasnya panjang lebar.

"T-tunggu, tidak adil? Bukannya kau sayang pada adik kembarmu?"

Dia mengangguk pelan dan mulai berbicara lagi. "Mereka kesal denganku yang seenaknya bisa menyentuhmu, tapi mereka tidak kuijinkan menyentuh adikmu. Jadi, mereka memintaku untuk membuat kesepakatan. Adikku boleh menyentuh adikmu, sebagai gantinya adikku akan tutup mulut tentang hubungan kita."

"Ap-Apa!?" teriakku sambil menggebrak meja. "Tidak! Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuh adikku!"

"Ha? Tapi, aku sudah setuju. Lagi pula mereka pasti akan menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat." Dia meminum birnya yang hampir habis itu.

"Tidak! Aku tetap tidak setuju! Sekalipun kesepakatan itu menyangkut masalah kita berdua. Aku tidak takut dengan ayahmu. Dan tidak ada yang boleh dekat dengan adikku, walaupun itu adikmu!" emosiku meluap seperti air mendidih kalau menyangkut tentang adikku Kasuka. Terserah mau dibilang _incest_ atau me-_monopoli_ atau semacamnya. Dia adikku satu-satunya yang sangat kusayang lebih dari siapapun.

Hening terjadi lagi, aku masih dalam posisi tangan menggebrak meja tadi. Izaya hanya diam memandangku penuh arti. Mulutnya tertutup rapat namun ingin mengucapkan sesuatu. Air mukanya tidak dapat kubaca, apa dia marah, sedih atau malah senang?

"..."

**.**

**.**

**-Shizuo POV ~end~-**

**.**

**.**

'_Apa dia bilang? Dia tidak takut dengan ayahku? Tch. Dia tetap saja bodoh. Tidak berubah, dia tidak mengerti apapun, termasuk yang kurasakan.'_

'_Kau tahu? Aku tersiksa, kalau aku ketahuan pernah menjadi 'perempuan' dan 'bercinta' dengan sesama jenis semacam kau. Hidup bebasku berakhir. Aku tidak bisa melihat semua ekspresimu itu, Shizu-chan. Semua ekspresi wajahmu, termasuk senyumanmu yang paling kunanti. Aku takut tidak bisa melihatmu lagi,' _

Izaya hanya bisa membatin sendiri. Tidak berkata apa-apa setelah Shizuo tidak sudi menyetujui kesepakatan adik kembar Izaya. Hatinya diliputi kekesalan dan amarah, sebenarnya ia ingin mengamuk.

"..."

"Izaya-kun?" Shizuo sadar ada yang aneh dari raut muka Izaya. "Sebenarnya, aku tidak keberatan kalau kau tetap tidak setuju. Tapi kau itu…. Egois juga ternyata. Sudahlah, aku mau pulang." Ucapan yang mengena dari Izaya. Dalam satu gerakan Izaya berdiri dan langsung jalan menuju pintu depan. "E-eh? Tunggu!"

Izaya tidak menengok, sekalipun tangan kuat Shizuo telah menangkapnya dan menghentikan gerakkannya. "Kau ... Marah?" pertanyaan yang bisa dibilang bodoh meluncur dari bibir Shizuo. Izaya hanya menghela nafas dan menyenderkan badannya yang ramping sambil menatap Shizuo.

"Kau tetap saja bodoh dan tidak berpikir dewasa. Aku muak, semua jadi tidak menarik lagi."

"Huh?" Shizuo kebingungan, dia mencoba mencerna kalimat Izaya. "Kau tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang kutakutkan, Shizu-chan. Tidak akan pernah tahu, karena kau begitu bodoh dan belum dewasa." Izaya tersenyum mengejek dan sedikit mendengus kesal.

"APA KAU BILANG!? BELUM DEWASA!?" Shizuo mengepalkan tangannya dan memukul dinding di belakang Izaya sampai retak. "Tsk. Aku memang egois! Dan kalau kau marah ataupun cemburu karena aku begitu protektif terhadap Kasuka, itu hakku sebagai kakakknya!"

"Lagi pula aku belum selesai bicara tadi! Memang benar tidak ada yang boleh dekat atau menyentuh adikku! Begitu pula kau! Tidak ada yang boleh menyiksamu selain aku!" Shizuo melanjutkan dengan mengklaim Izaya.

Mata Izaya terbuka lebar, seakan tidak percaya apa yang barusan ia dengar. Mata merahnya menatap lekat milik Shizuo. "Apa.. kau bilang?"

"Tidak ada yang boleh menyiksamu, menyentuhmu apa lagi macam-macam denganmu selain aku. Kau milikku, Kutu!" ujar Shizuo seraya memeluk tubuh Izaya. "Aku 'membenci' segala tentangmu, suaramu, baumu, sikapmu. Sampai-sampai aku ingin 'membunuhmu', 'membunuhmu' lebih dari apapun."

"T-tidak romantis sama sekali, heh." Izaya membuang pandangannya. "Sungguh? Lalu kenapa wajahmu merah?" goda Shizuo. Izaya tidak menjawab, hanya bisa membalas pelukkan Shizuo.

"Oi, _flea._ Kali ini aku beri pengecualian terhadap Mairu dan Kururi. Mereka boleh menyentuh adikku."

"Eh? Kau berubah pikiran secepat itu? _Tumben, _tidak biasanya kau bisa berpikir cepat," celetuk Izaya. Shizuo mendengus kesal mendengarnya. "Kau mengejekku, hah? _Kuso._ Setidaknya katakanlah terima kasih! Aku berubah pikiran karena … kau pasti takut tidak bisa melihatku lagi, 'kan?" tebak Shizuo.

Izaya sekali lagi diam seribu kata. Ia hanya menunduk dan menyenderkan kepalanya didada Shizuo. "Kau dengar aku, 'kan?" Shizuo melepas pelukannya dan menatap mata merah milik Izaya setelah mengangkat dagunya.

"Aku dengar, kok. Aku hanya lelah," Shizuo menghela nafas begitu mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari bibir Izaya, lalu mengandengnya masuk kedalam kamar. "Ganti bajumu dan istirahatlah. Kalau tidak salah, dulu ada bajumu yang sempat tertinggal," tukas Shizuo sambil mengurak-urak isi lemari pakaiannya.

"Kau tidur dimana? Dan aku tidur dimana?" Tanya Izaya yang duduk ditepi tempat tidur Shizuo, menunggu Shizuo memberinya baju ganti. "Tentu saja disini, di kasurku. Tidur berdua denganmu."

Wajah polos Shizuo tergambar jelas saat dirinya tengah memberi baju ganti kepada Izaya. Membuat Izaya merasakan panas diwajahnya. Dengan cepat Izaya menerima celana pendek hitam dan _sweater_ abu-abu dari tangan Shizuo.

"B-begitu. Aku ingin ganti baju," Izaya pergi kekamar mandi seketika. Sambil menunggu Izaya selesai mengganti bajunya, Shizuo juga mengganti bajunya menjadi celana olah raga dan kaos putih.

* * *

"Kau tidur saja sana. _Ga _usah menungguku. Aku masih sibuk dengan _email-email_ dari_ client_-ku."

"Hmm, aku _ga_ ngantuk, kok." Shizuo berguling ketepi kasur, mendekati Izaya yang duduk dibawah bersandar pada tempat tidur sambil sibuk mengetik sesuatu di _hand phone _-nya. "Bukankah kau yang lelah? Ayolah, naik keatas tempat tidur sekarang juga!" perintah Shizuo sambil menarik-narik tudung _sweater_ Izaya.

"Sebentar, ini _ga _lama—Kenapa kau terburu-buru seperti itu? Aku bukanlah anak kecil yang tidurnya harus disuruh-suruh,"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**~Shizuo POV~**

**.**

**.**

"Sebentar, ini _ga _lama—Kenapa kau terburu-buru seperti itu? Aku bukanlah anak kecil yang tidurnya harus disuruh-suruh,"

Wajahnya keheranan, begitu pula suaranya. "Kalau kau tidur terlalu larut, kesehatanmu akan terganggu," aku beralasan, memang bukan itu yang ingin kukatakan. Dan memang aku tidak sabar, tidak sabar ingin memeluknya dalam tidurku. Merasakan kehangatannya seperti dulu. Ya, aku akui aku rindu tidur dengannya. Atau, aku rindu 'tidur' dengannya? Seulas senyum licikku muncul beberapa detik.

"Aku tahu itu, dan aku terbiasa akan hal itu," kuacak-acak rambut hitam kelamnya. "Pantas saja kau kurus, dan terlihat rapuh," celetukku sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Terima kasih atas 'pujian'-mu, Shizu-chan." Dia menepis tanganku, dan kembali berkutat dengan _hand phone-_nya. "Karena itu-lah aku ingin meng-klaim-mu. Kau milikku," Kedua tanganku melingkar mendekap pangkal lehernya, lalu membisikan kata yang benar-benar jujur dari hatiku.

"Sekarang aku tidak keberatan kalau kau mau jadi Kanra atau Izaya. Yang mana saja, sama saja. Selama kau ada didalamnya. Aku 'membenci'-mu. Sama seperti aku 'membenci' kekerasan,"

"Apa itu puisi? Hahaha!" dia tertawa lepas sambil menengok kearahku yang berbaring diatas kasur dibelakangnya, wajahnya sungguh membuatku kesal, sekaligus ingin menciumnya sampai tertidur. "Aku serius, Izaya. Aku tidak pernah bermain-main, tidak sepertimu." Aku berguling menghadap langit-langit dengan memasang ekspresi _bete_.

Aku juga tidak mengerti rasa ini, rasa yang tumbuh terlalu pesat setelah semua yang terjadi. Maksudku, setelah aku sadari selama ini dia juga bagian dari hidupku. Dia juga memberi warna dalam hidupku, walau dulu aku benar-benar membencinya.

"_Aku suka dikejar-kejar olehmu, bermain denganmu, dan diteriaki olehmu. Semuanya terasa hidup, dan dunia tidak membosankan lagi saat kau muncul. Jangan berhenti seperti itu, dan jangan terlalu dalam menggilai 'Kanra'."_

Kata-katamu waktu itu, sekarang aku ingin buktikan. Aku akan berusaha semampuku. Rasa ini rumit, begitu rumitnya sampai aku tak sadar Izaya kini mendudukki-ku. Ya, mendudukki-ku tepat diatas pinggulku. "Apa maksudmu '_tidak sepertiku_'? Kau mau bilang aku ini suka main-main, begitu?"

"Hmmm.. Mungkin?" kulihat tangannya menyentuh pipiku. "Mungkin? Jadi kau tidak bisa membedakan kata-kataku yang serius dan yang tidak?" pertanyaan darinya kujawab dengan menggelengkan kepalaku. "Karena kau terlalu suka bermain, makanya aku kesulitan untuk membedakannya."

"Payah! Ahahaha, Monster-ku memang payah,"

"Ya, aku akui aku ini payah dalam membedakan kata-katamu yang serius dan tidak serius." Kupalingkan wajahku, menatap pintu kamarku yang tertutup rapat. "Setidaknya tatap mataku, bacalah tatapan mataku. Kau pasti bisa membedakannya, Shizu-chan."

Daguku ia tarik, kami saling pandang. "Iya-iya. Tatapanmu memang berbeda saat mengucapkan sesuatu dengan sungguh-sungguh," aku mangakuinya. Dia tersenyum licik, itu-lah yang aku benci sebenarnya. Ia tak mudah ditebak, namun itu juga daya tariknya.

"Aku tahu, Shizu-chan. Kau bingung dengan perasaanmu sendiri, 'kan? Aku juga." Lalu dia mengecup bibirku dengan lembut. "Kau kangen padaku?" bibirnya mengucapkan kalimat tanya barusan, wajahnya masih didepanku, dengan jarak yang sangat dekat.

"….. Tentu saja, bodoh!" aku memeluknya sekali lagi, aku tidak tahan lagi. Salah satu tanganku meraih rambut hitamnya, memegang lembut kepalanya lalu kudorong kepalanya sampai bibirnya menempel pada bibirku sekali lagi. Bibirnya terasa manis, lembut, juga empuk seempuk lidahnya saat kugigit hingga berdarah sedikit. Ini yang paling kusuka.

"Nnngh!" erangannya terdengar saat aku memainkan bibirnya lebih ganas. "S-Shizu-chan," Izaya menjauhkan kepalanya, ciuman kami berhenti. Bibirnya seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Hmph.. Kau tidak sabaran seperti biasanya. Aku 'merasakannya', lho." Dengan sengaja si Kutu itu menggoyangkan pinggulnya yang masih menindihku. Tentu saja 'terasa', terlebih ia 'menggesekkannya' lebih cepat. "Uh, katakan juga. Apa kau merindukanku?"

Dia hanya terkekeh pelan, lalu merangkak menjauh. Kuamati gerak-geriknya, dia melucuti celana olah raga yang kukenakan. Tak lupa ia juga melucuti dalaman yang kupakai. "H-hei, Lihat sekarang yang tidak sabaran itu siapa, hah?" ucapku sambil duduk diatas kasur, lalu menarik Izaya mendekat.

"Anggap saja itu jawabanku," mata merahnya berkilat-kilat indah. Kurangkul pinggulnya dan kutarik turun celana yang ia kenakan, termasuk dalamannya. Dan sekali lagi kutarik ia keatas kasur—bukan, kutarik dia keatas pangkuanku.

"Shizu-chan, 'siksa'-lah aku. Lakukan semaumu seperti dulu,"

**.**

**.**

**-Shizuo POV ~end~-**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"IIZAAAYAAA-KUUN!" teriakan ciri khas dari seorang Heiwajima Shizuo terdengar dari ujung jalan, mengejar seseorang berambut _raven_ dan bermata merah yang indah. Pemandangan ini cukup sering terjadi di Ikebukuro. Selalu saja ada rambu lalu lintas ataupun _vending machine_ yang melayang.

"Oi, _flea!_ Jangan lari terus!" Shizuo berteriak sambil melempar tiang besi. "Hahahaha, siapapun pasti akan lari menjauh kalau kau terus melempar-lempar benda berbahaya,"

Shizuo mempercepat larinya, meraih lengan kurus Izaya, dan 'mengepungnya' dengan tangannya yang kuat. "Dasar Kutu lincah," Shizuo terengah-engah. Dalam satu kedipan, Shizuo memeluk Izaya dan berbisik.

"Sore ini, setelah aku selesai kerja. Kau mau menungguku? Aku ingin kita tidur bersama lagi seperti sebulan yang lalu,"

"…! … Tidak," jawab Izaya, disusul hela nafasShizuo. "Haah. Kau ini. Tunggulah didepan gedung sekolah Raira, petang nanti,"

"Tidak mau, aku sibuk." Shizuo menatap rambut _raven_ itu dengan tatapan marah dan gemas. "Pokoknya tunggu disana!" sebuah momen yang _awkward_ terjadi. Shizuo mencium Izaya tanpa ragu, tepat dibibirnya. Tapi, beruntung mereka sedang berada di gang kecil nan sepi walau beberapa orang melihat mereka berciuman. Dalam beberapa detik kemudian, Shizuo melepas ciumannya lalu pergi seenaknya.

"_Baka,_ padahal baru saja kemarin dia 'menumpang tidur' di apartemenku. Dasar monster libido." gerutu Izaya. Dan sorenya, Izaya terpaksa menurut menunggu Shizuo di tempat yang ia janjikan. Langit tidak begitu cerah sore itu, lebih tepatnya sedikit mendung. Mendukung firasat tidak enak yang dirasakan Izaya.

Tiba-tiba saja ada mobil berwarna merah darah, dengan gagah berhenti didepan Izaya. Izaya melihat nomor polisi yang terpasang didepan mobil merah darah itu. Wajahnya mengisyaratkan terkejut dan sedikit takut. Saat itu juga tiba-tiba _hand phone _Izaya berdering.

"Hallo?"

"Hallo~ Apa ini restoran cepat saji?" suara yang sangat Izaya kenal terdengar dari _hand phone_-nya. "Ahaha, aku cuma bercanda. Naiklah kedalam mobil, Izaya. Kau tidak lupa mobil ini, 'kan?"

"….. A-ayah? Kenapa.. Kau ada dikota ini?"

"Ayah hanya jalan-jalan, bosan dengan pekerjaan. Kebetulan saja mampir kesini, dan melihatmu. Ayo naik~!" walau nada suaranya ceria, Izaya tahu itu hanyalah kedok. Orang dewasa selalu begitu.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**~Izaya POV~**

**.**

**.**

Perasaanku tidak enak, langit begitu muram. Dan yang benar saja, mobil merah darah itu, _plat_ nomor mobil itu. Mobil itu berhenti didepanku, seketika itu _hp-_ku berdering. Terjawab sudah firasat tidak enak-ku.

"Ayah hanya jalan-jalan, bosan dengan pekerjaan. Kebetulan saja mampir kesini, dan melihatmu. Ayo naik~!" dia bohong besar, aku tahu itu. Kutatap gedung dibelakangku, gedung sekolah Raira. Diatas sana ada seseorang, serba hitam.

"…. _Uso._ Apa tujuanmu?" ucapku ketus seraya melirik mobil merah darah itu. "Hahahaha, kau memang anakku yang cerdas. Kau lihat, 'kan? Dia bawa senjata. Yah, kau pasti tahu itu siapa,"

"Untuk apa kau sewa _sniper,_ hah!? Apa tujuanmu!?" teriakku. "Masuklah. Kau akan tahu, Izaya~ Jika kau tidak mau menurut, aku akan memberinya perintah untuk menembak kepala orang yang kau tunggu,"

"Ap-Kenapa!? Ini bukan urusanmu!? Bukankah aku sudah bebas!?" dari awal, saat aku kecil hubungan dengan ayahku memang kurang baik. Walaupun begitu, dia memang ayahku. Dia juga manusia, manusia yang kucintai. Tapi, dia cukup mengerikan untuk menjadi manusia.

"Sudahlah jangan teriak-teriak seperti binatang liar begitu. Ayahmu ini belum setua dan setuli yang kau kira. Masuk, atau kusuruh dia menembak 'kepala kuning' yang kau tunggu."

Kalimat barusan membuatku menahan napasku sejenak, menelan ludah sejenak, dan keringat dinginku mengucur perlahan. Apa dia tahu? Darimana dia tahu hubungan kami? Apa Mairu dan Kururi melanggar janjinya? Setumpuk pertanyaan tak terjawab ada dibenakku.

Kututup telepon genggamku, lalu aku hanya bisa berjalan dengan ragu-ragu mendekati mobil itu. Pintu mobil terbuka, kulihat ayah duduk dibelakang supir. Terpaksa aku masuk kedalam mobil dan dibawa kesuatu tempat, meninggalkan Shizu-chan. Seiring perjalanan, aura terasa berat, aku gugup sekali untuk pertama kalinya.

"Bagaimana… Kau tahu soal Shizu-chan?" aku mulai percakapan kaku ini. "Shizu-chan? Kau memanggilnya begitu? Manisnya.. Hahaha," aku tahu dia hanya berbasa-basi.

"Mairu dan Kururi memberitahumu?" tanyaku sekali lagi dengan baik-baik. "Tidak, tapi aku sendiri yang menyelidikinya. Sejak Mairu dan Kururi ada di Rusia, aku disuruh mereka untuk mengirimmu kesana. Mereka tidak memberitahuku, hanya saja mereka terobsesi dengan Yuuhei—maksudku Heiwajima Kasuka. Apa aku salah?"

"… Jadi, kau juga memata-matai Heiwajima—"

"Memata-matai? Aku bukan _stalker_, nak. Aku hanya menyelidiki siapa sebenarnya Yuuhei, dan ternyata kakaknya lebih menarik dari adiknya sendiri." Kutatap heran ayahku sendiri. Tidak mungkin dia suka Shizu-chan, tentu saja tidak.

"Dia cukup menarik untuk diselidiki lebih jauh, bukan hanya karena dia sangat kuat. Tapi, tidak disangka dia itu 'dekat' denganmu," mendengar ayahku terkekeh pelan, aku merinding. Firasatku semakin buruk.

"Ternyata kau secantik ibumu saat jadi 'Kanra', ya?" aku seperti terkena serangan jantung. Aku tidak tahu harus bilang apa, aku membisu. "Ayah tidak menyangka, penerus ayah yang meminta dirinya dibebaskan layaknya anak anjing yang minta dilepas kalung lehernya agar dia bisa lari mengejar kucing kecil yang berlari itu menjadi seperti ini."

Serentetan kata-kata tadi membuat keringat dingin makin mengucur deras, _AC_ mobil pun tidak mempan untuk mendinginkanku. Ingin rasanya aku membuka pintu mobil ini dan melompat keluar, tapi terlambat karena sejak awal aku masuk, pintunya terkunci.

Saat mobil berhenti, aku melihat keluar jendela. Tempat yang membuatku bernostalgia, rumah orang tuaku. Sekali lagi, tidak hanya keringat dingin, aku merasa wajahku mungkin pucat. Sudah lama aku tidak setakut ini, sudah lama sekali.

"_Okaeri_, Izaya.." ayah tersenyum sambil membukakan pintu mobil untukku setelah ia turun duluan dari mobilnya ini. Dalam diam, aku turunkan kakiku dengan ragu. Jujur saja aku ingin lari dari sini, tapi gerbang telah tertutup rapat. Dan didekat gerbang maupun ayah ada pengawal. Mungkin aku akan kembali kedalam neraka.

Saat memasuki rumah yang bisa dibilang cukup besar ini, aku teringat waktu kecil. Berlari-lari kedalam rumah setelah pulang sekolah dan memeluk ibuku. Ya, aku termasuk anak manja dulu, atau dimanja? Sama saja bagiku. Tapi itu dulu, dulu. Ayah langsung membawaku keruang belajar pribadinya, dan menunjukan satu ruangan yang baru aku tahu.

"A-Apa-apaan ini!?" tentu aku terkejut. Ruangan itu dipenuhi monitor, berkas, maupun foto-foto. Ya, ini ruangan untuk meng-_stalker_ Shizu-chan dan adiknya. Terbukti disana banyak foto Shizu-chan dan Kasuka, juga monitor yang menunjukan kamar Shizu-chan dan apartemenku juga apartemen yang ditempati adikku. Tunggu, kamar Shizu-chan dan dua apartemen itu? Itu berarti.

"S-sejak kapan kamera pengintai ini terpasang?!" ya, aku semakin panik. "Hmmm, kira-kira sejak dua tahun yang lalu saat kau tidak ada. Memang aku tidak mengabadikanmu sewaktu menjadi 'Kanra' dalam bentuk _video._ Tapi dalam bentuk foto~! Ahahaha!"

Ayah melemparkan setumpuk foto dengan kasar kearahku. Kulirik foto-foto yang terjatuh, dan memang benar itu aku saat jadi 'Kanra' ditaman. "Ayah awalnya hanya menyelidiki Kasuka, untuk adik-adikmu. Tapi seperti yang kubilang tadi, ternyata kakaknya lebih menarik,"

Aku hanya diam. Sempat aku berpikir, mungkin inilah akhir dari kebebasanku. Dan jujur, sempat aku menyalahkan adikku yang begitu terobsesi dengan Kasuka. Tapi, semua ini hanya kebetulan, atau takdir? Persetan dengan takdir, aku hanya percaya kebetulan semata. Aku tak percaya pada Kami-sama. Aku yakin, sangat yakin ini hanya kebetulan semata.

"Yah, ayah hanya bisa minta maaf kalau 'kehidupan pribadimu yang bebas' itu ayah sediliki secara tidak sengaja. Kau tahu kenapa ayah membiarkanmu berhubungan dengannya untuk sementara waktu?" kujawab dengan menggelengkan kepala, sudah kubilang dia itu menyeramkan.

"Aku menunggu sampai kau sadar, kukira kau hanya main-main dengannya seperti yang biasa kau lakukan. Ternyata terus berlanjut, kesabaranku habis saat melihat ini," ayah menunjukan fotoku yang sedang berciuman di gang sepi tadi siang. "_N-Nani!?"_ mataku melebar, dia tidak setengah-setengah dalam menyuruh anak buahnya memata-matai kami ternyata.

"Ya, semua 'pegawai khusus' disini sengaja aku pulangkan untuk hari ini saja, agar tidak bertemu denganmu. Kalau mereka tidak kupulangkan, kau pasti dengan mudah mengincar mereka suatu saat."

Apa yang ia katakan barusan benar. Tapi dalang atau pemimpinnya juga aku incar, yaitu ayahku sendiri. "Kalian sudah melangkah terlalu jauh, kalau sampai ada yang tahu anak dari keluarga Orihara maupun Heiwajima seperti ini, aku yakin kalian akan berakhir. Apa kau tidak berpikir, Izaya?"

Aku tak mau menjawabnya. "Pikirkan! Nama baik dua keluarga ini akan tercoreng. Dan sekarang kau pilih. Tukarkan kebebasanmu dengan menuruti kata ayah, atau tetap berontak bebas seperti beruang kelaparan, namun dengan menukarkan nyawa Shizuo?"

Seketika itu pula kepalaku terasa pusing. Aku bimbang memilih yang mana. Aku ingin bebas, tidak mau disini lagi. Tapi kalau aku bebas, tidak ada Shizu-chan apa artinya? Walau manusia mainanku, tapi monster itulah yang membuatku semakin merasakan hidup. Sekalipun aku 'membencinya'.

"Cepat, katanya Shizuo sudah ada didepan gedung sekolah Raira sedari tadi. Dan _sniper_ tadi masih ada disana, lho~" Ayah mengeluarkan _hand phone_-nya. Menelepon _sniper_ suruhannya. "A-aku…" lidahku kelu.

"Hallo? Ah, iya. Kau siap menembak 'rambut pirang' itu?"

"Aku pilih menuruti ayah!" jawabku dalam satu tarikan nafasyang dalam, aku mungkin akan menyesalinya. Pasti. Kulihat ayah tersenyum licik, dia memang ayahku.

"Hmph, turunkan senjatamu. Tidak usah membunuhnya," lalu kulihat dia menutup teleponnya. Tatapan mata ayahku seperti penuh kemenangan. "Pilihan yang bijak," kuberanikan bicara sekali lagi. "Dengan satu syarat, ayah." Dia tertawa pelan. "Aku mendengarkan,"

"Jangan selidiki dia lagi, sudah cukup. Lepas semua kamera pengintai itu," aku menundukkan wajahku. _'Aku akan kembali keneraka,'_ hatiku berkata. "Baiklah, kuanggap itu permintaan terakhirmu. Dan pergilah kekamar,"

**.**

**-skip-**

**.**

Aku hanya berbaring di kasur kamar lamaku, kamarku sejak kecil. Aku yakin ayah sengaja memasang tralis besi pada jendelan dan ventilasi seluruh rumah ini. Sejak dulu tidak ada, aku yakin dia baru memasangnya. Pastinya agar aku tidak kabur dari sini. Aku berpikir, neraka akan dimulai.

"_Cepat, katanya Shizuo sudah ada didepan gedung sekolah Raira sedari tadi"_ kalimat tadi, teringat begitu jelas. Dan sekarang waktu menunjukkan jam sepuluh malam, apa dia masih menungguku disana? Hanya itu yang bisa kutanyakan walau tak terjawab. Jelas saja tak terjawab, semua _hp_-ku dan pisau-pisauku disita.

Berjam-jam aku diam, tidak menyentuh makan malam yang diantarkan kekamarku. Aku hanya diam duduk dekat jendela menatap malam yang diam. Andai aku sekuat Shizu-chan, pasti sudah kuhancurkan rumah ini dengan mudah lalu kabur. Tapi aku hanyalah manusia biasa—tidak, aku sendiri ragu apakah aku ini manusia atau bukan.

"Makanlah Tuan, kau bisa sakit." Tutur pelayan yang masuk, aku diam seperti benda mati yang menatap keluar jendela. Ya, aku terbiasa dengan rasa sakti maag yang kambuh karena sering telat makan.

"_Pantas saja kau kurus, dan terlihat rapuh," _kalimat Shizu-chan yang terngiang tiba-tiba. Sekali lagi jam demi jam berlalu, aku sukses tidak tidur juga tidak makan. Ya, Shizu-chan benar aku mungkin terlalu kurus. Atau mungkin karena aku yang _masochist_ ini, suka menyiksa dirinya sendiri jadi aku merasa aku ini bukan manusia. Entahlah, ini rumit untuk kujelaskan.

Tanpa aba-aba, ayah memasuki kamarku dengan pelayan—maksudku beberapa _maid-_nya. Mataku menangkap sosok tak asing lagi, Namie Yagiri yang masih berpakaian seperti biasanya. "Kenapa kau ada disini, Namie-san?" tanyaku pelan.

"Ayahmu menyuruhku kemari—"

"Dia disini tentu akan berguna, Izaya. Dia akan jadi sekretarismu di kantor nanti," ayah menjentikkan jarinya, memberi tanda kepada _maid-maid_ itu untuk melayaniku. "Aku sengaja memberimu pelayan yang _kawaii_ dan seksi. Yah, untuk 'menormal-kan-mu' kembali," nadanya penuh penekanan.

'_Baka, aku nggak butuh!' _ umpatku dalam hati. Aku putuskan mengambil pakaian dari salah satu _maid_. "Aku bisa memakainya sendiri," aku pun berlalu masuk kedalam kamar mandi, mengganti bajuku dengan kemeja putih dan jas hitam. Keluar kamar mandipun, _maid_ yang mengganggu mataku ini –termasuk sosok ayahku– masih berdiri disana.

"Ada yang kurang, Namie-chan~ pakaikan dia dasi," perintah ayahku. Tampang Namie yang terlihat _bête_ itu mendekatiku dan memasangkan dasi. "Jangan salah sangka, aku tidak tertarik denganmu. Aku hanya menyukai adikku," bisiknya.

"Hm, kalian cocok juga kalau menjadi pasangan," celetuk ayahku, membuatku semakin geram namun kutahan. Namie tiba-tiba memakaikanku jam tangan. "Jam tangan ini memiliki _GPS_. Kau akan selalu terpantau olehku," ayah kembali tertawa.

**. **

**-few months later- **

**. **

Kantor, adalah tempat yang paling memuakkan yang pernah kutemui waktu dulu setelah aku lulus kuliah sampai detik ini. Beruntung waktu itu hanya beberapa saat sebelum aku berontak ingin bebas. Semua yang ia arahkan dan perintahkan disini, aku tidak mengerjakannya. Persis seperti murid yang membenci gurunya, maka ia tidak mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan oleh gurunya. Tapi, semua itu tidak berlangsung lama. Dengan sabar dan terpaksa aku bekerja dibawah pantauan dan suruhan ayah selama berbulan-bulan. Aku tidak kuat sebenarnya, dan sedikit depresi. Kalian pasti tahu penyebabnya, aku ingin menemuinya.

Lagi pula, kondisi badanku mulai memburuk. Padahal aku hanya diam duduk menatap monitor tanpa koneksi internet selama ini. Ayahku sengaja melakukannya agar aku tidak bisa berhubungan dengan Shizu-chan. Dia sungguh-sungguh berniat untuk memisahkanku dengannya.

* * *

"Maaf tuan, anda mau kemana?"

"Aku ingin makan diluar," jawabku ketus, dan setelah beberapa langkahku keluar kantor. Aku diikuti dua pengawal. Membuatku risih. Aku sengaja memilih _café_ yang agak jauh dari letak kantor. Selanjutnya aku beralasan pergi ketoilet tanpa diikuti mereka. Kulihat pantulan sosokku di cermin yang berada didepanku. Kulepas jas dan dasi yang kupakai. Aku benci setelan itu, membuatku muak.

"Ano, boleh aku pinjam dasimu?" beruntung seorang pelayan _café _itu mau meminjamkan dasi kupu-kupunya padaku. _'Dasi… dasi kupu-kupu, ya?' _aku diam sejenak, lalu pergi keluar toilet sambil menunduk berjalan menuju ruangan yang bertuliskan "Staff Only". Disitu dengan mudah aku dapatkan gergaji besi, setidaknya benda tajam yang dapat memotong rantai jam yang kupakai ini. Kubuang jam yang mengekangku selama berbulan-bulan, lalu keluar lewat pintu belakang.

Berlari secepat yang kubisa, menjauh dari _café_ tadi. Berlari kearah dimana Shizu-chan berada. Aku berpikir, untuk apa aku menemuinya? Mungkin saja untuk mengucapkan kata perpisahan yang tertunda, atau keluar dari sini dan kabur bersamanya. Sebentar lagi kedua pilihan tadi akan menjadi satu—tidak, hanya ada satu pilihan.

Sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi sampai. Aku hanya bisa berlari, dan berlari. Tidak peduli dengan orang-orang yang menatap heran kearahku. Aku seperti dikejar-kejar hantu. Kulewati restoran sushi, kulewati Simon dan sekali lagi aku tidak peduli kalau dia memanggilku.

'_Kenyataannya kau tidak ingin kehilangan Shizuo, 'kan? Kau ini terkena 'Shizuo complex', 'kan?'_ teringat kalimat Simon saat itu setelah memukulku. Ya, dia benar. Kalimat yang Simon ucapkan itu benar.

"Ah! Shizu-chan!" kulihat sosoknya dikejauhan bersama Tom-san. Tapi sosok yang kutuju terhalang karena dua orang pengawal ada didepanku secara tiba-tiba. Juga dua orang lagi mengepung dibelakangku.

"Maafkan kami, tuan." Aku berusaha berontak, tapi tubuhku sudah mencapai batasnya. Dan dengan mudah aku tumbang hanya dengan sekali pukul dibagian ulu hatiku. "Ukh! _Ku…kuso."_ Mataku berusaha mencari sosok rambut pirang itu, sebelum mataku tertutup. Tapi, kenyataannya sosok itu telah menghilang jauh sebelum aku tidak sadarkan diri.

**.**

**.**

**~Izaya POV-end-~**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**~Shizuo POV~**

**.**

**.**

"Ah! Shizu-chan!"

Panggilan itu, suara itu. Kutengokkan kepalaku kebelakang, mencari pemilik suara itu. Tapi yang ada hanya orang-orang yang lalu lalang. Tidak ada sosok yang membuatku kesal setiap melihatnya. _'Apa aku berhalusinasi? Aku merasa suara Izaya begitu nyata memanggilku.'_

"Ada apa, Shizuo?" Tom-san bertanya. "Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa," aku kembali berjalan. _'Lagi-lagi dia pergi menghilang entah kemana. Tak ada penjelasan darinya. KUSO! Aku akan membunuhnya kalau ketemu!' _

Tapi, rasanya ada yang aneh. "_Kuso, Kuso, Kuso, Kuso. Korosu, Korosu, Korosu, Korosu, Korosu._" Gumamku seperti biasanya. Ingin rasanya memukul si Kutu itu. Kenapa dia selalu membuatku kesal dan ingin 'membunuh'-nya!?

**.**

**.**

**-Shizuo POV ~end~-**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**~Izaya POV~**

**.**

**.**

"Kau yakin ingin menanamnya?" samar-samar kudengar suara ayah dengan dua orang lainnya. Tapi, salah satunya aku seperti mengenalnya. Perlahan kubuka mataku yang berat, tercium aroma yang membuatku pusing. Aku sadar ini dirumah sakit—lebih tepatnya kamar yang menyerupai kamar di rumah sakit. Aku pernah kemari sebelumnya, bersama Shinra waktu SMP dulu.

"Iya, uang sudah kusiapkan. Tenang saja," suara itu kembali terdengar, apa yang mereka bicarakan-pun aku tidak mengerti. Kulemparkan pandanganku ke sekeliling ruangan. Disampingku berdiri tiang infus yang ujungnya menancap dilenganku. Pantas saja semua terasa berat. "Bukan masalah uang. Tapi keadaannya bisa dibilang buruk, saya khawatir kalau ini tidak berhasil, terlebih ini pertama kalinya bagi saya,"

Suara itu, tempat ini. Sudah pasti ini tempat dimana Shinra dan ayahnya merawat atau melakukan praktek. "Tak apa, kalaupun dia merenggang nyawa. Aku tidak akan menyalahkanmu, Shinra-kun." Dugaanku benar. Ayahku dan Shinra membicarakan sesuatu diluar sana. Aku menggeliat, berusaha menggapai jarum infus yang menancap dilenganku.

"Ah, kau sudah sadar, Izaya-kun. Ayahmu yang membawamu kemari," Shinra tersenyum setelah memasuki ruangan ini, dan menghentikan tanganku yang berusaha meraih jarum infus. "Dan tebak, ayahmu memintaku untuk apa?" langkah ayahku terdengar, dia masuk dan bergabung dengan kami.

"Aku lupa memberitahumu, kalau sabuk yang kau kenakan juga terdapat _GPS_ sejak dulu_._ Jadi mudah bagiku untuk menemukanmu, hehehe. Dan sekarang, kau tidak usah repot untuk melepas semua _GPS_ yang terpasang. Karena aku menyuruh Shinra-kun untuk menanamkannya padamu, didalam tubuhmu. _Good luck, _Shinra-kun!" dia pergi seenak perutnya.

"_Hai'_, _sangkyuu _Orihara-san." Kami berdua terdiam, aku tidak berkutik karena infus ini memberatkan semuanya. "Izaya-kun, _gomennasai._ Aku tidak bisa menolaknya, bukan karena uang. Tapi dia memaksaku untuk melakukannya. Aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi antara kau dan ayahmu. Tapi, maafkan aku,"

Shinra membungkuk. Menanam _GPS_ dalam tubuhku? Itu berarti aku tidak bisa kabur, kecuali aku memotong bagian tubuhku yang terdapat _GPS, _'kan?_._ "Tak apa, Shinra-kun. Aku bisa memotong bagian tubuhku…. Kalau aku ingin kabur, ehehe.." ucapku sangat pelan. Shinra menatap iba padaku, dia menggeleng.

"Ayahmu menyuruhku menanamnya dibahumu. Kau yakin bisa memotongnya? Aku rasa tidak. Ayahmu tentu sudah merencanakannya."

"….. _damn._ Baiklah, kalau begitu. Tanam saja," dengan pertimbangan yang seadanya, aku menerima salah satu hukuman dari ayah, mungkin?

**-bersambung- **

silahkan di spamm atas kegajeannyaaa T^T


	3. Chapter 3

Tanpa ba bi bu XDv.

Here we go, minna…

**~Izaya POV~**

**.**

**.**

"….. _damn._ Baiklah, kalau begitu. Tanam saja," dengan pertimbangan yang seadanya, aku menerima salah satu hukuman dari ayah, mungkin?

"A-aaah. Aku merasa bersalah, apa kau yakin?" Shinra menatapku lekat. Aku hanya mengangguk pelan. Aku tahu, semua ini hanya akan membuatku depresi dan menyesal. "Kalau begitu, saat kau bangun nanti rasanya akan sedikit sakit kalau obat penghilang rasa sakitnya sudah habis. Aku akan memulai operasinya."

**. **

**-skip- **

**. **

"_Bunuh dia, tembak kepalanya." _

"_Seharusnya aku tidak membebaskanmu." _

"_Kau hampir merusak nama baik keluarga." _

"_Kau tidak boleh kemana-mana lagi, kau akan disini selamanya." _

"_Izaya-kun. Kau milikku, tidak ada yang boleh menyiksamu, kecuali aku!" _

"S-Shizu.. Shizu-chan. Shizu-chan, tasukete—Akhh!" rasa nyeri yang membangunkanku dari tidur tak nyenyak ditengah malam. Kusentuh bahuku yang dibalut perban, terasa sakitnya, aku menikmatinya. Memang, _chips GPS_ tidak besar. Tapi rasa sakitnya lumayan untuk mengalihkanku dari semua ucapan ayah yang terngiang, dan ucapannya kini berkembang. Entah, mungkin karena pikiranku yang semakin kacau.

'_Kalau begini aku benar-benar tak bisa kabur, apa lagi bertemu Shizu-chan. Sekalipun aku mengajak diskusi dengan ayah agar aku diperbolehkan mengucapkan kata perpisahan padanya. Ayah tetap tidak mau mengabulkannya._'

"Gomenne, Shizu-chan. Kau tidak bisa memilikiku lagi sekarang," tersenyum pahit dalam kegelapan kamarku sendiri. Perasaan yang campur aduk ini tak bisa kubendung. "Iza-nii? Kau sudah bangun? Iza-nii!" serempak anak kembar itu menerjangku yang tengah duduk bersandar pada bantal. Membuatku kaget saja.

"H-hei! Sakit—akh!" aku mengerang tertahan gara-gara Mairu dan Kururi menerjangku dengan sembarangan. "Sejak kapan kalian ada dikamarku, hah? Bukannya kalian masih di Rusia?" mereka tidak menjawab, tetap memelukku erat. "Iza-nii.. maafkan kami, gara-gara kami… Iza-nii jadi begini. Uhh,"

Mendengar mereka menangis membuatku tertegun. "Sejak kapan aku menyalahkan kalian? Tidak, 'kan? Lagi pula ini memang bukan salah kalian, ini hanya kebetulan semata," aku tersenyum untuk meyakinkan mereka. "Tapi, uh. Apa Iza-nii sanggup pergi dari Shizuo-san tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa?" sebenarnya aku enggan menjawab pertanyaan dari Kururi, tapi apa boleh buat. "Tidak. Tapi apa boleh buat. Ayah tidak percaya padaku,"

Kami bertiga diam, Mairu dan Kururi kini melonggarkan pelukkannya dan tidur disampingku. "Iza-nii, kami bisa mengacaukan sistem _GPS_-nya. Besok akanku—"

"Tidak usah, kalau ketahuan ayah. Kalian juga akan kena hukum darinya. Aku tidak apa, kok. Kalian tidurlah… Kalian pasti menungguku sadar setelah operasi _GPS_ ini dan dibawa kemari. Ya, 'kan?" mereka mengangguk dengan cepat. "Tidurlah, kali ini akan kubiarkan kalian tidur denganku lagi,"

Ya, aku sayang kedua adikku. Walau mereka agak aneh, tapi aku menyayangi mereka. Mereka selalu memberiku kejutan, apapun itu. Seperti yang terjadi siang ini dikantor. Mereka datang dan menyuruhku untuk keruang rapat yang tidak dipakai lagi dibagian belakang kantor ini.

"Untuk apa kalian memanggilku kesini? Pulanglah sebelum ayah tahu," usirku dengan malas. "Iza-nii, bodoh. Kami hanya ingin memberi kejutan… setidaknya ini rencana dia, beruntung ruangan ini tidak dipantau… Iza-nii tunggu saja disini!" mereka tertawa geli lalu pergi. Aku tidak mengerti mereka.

Terdengar suara pintu keluar menuju belakang kantor ini terbuka. "Siapa—" lidahku kelu dalam beberapa detik, aku tidak percaya apa yang aku lihat sekarang. Sosok yang lebih tinggi dariku, dengan rambut pirangnya yang ia cat sedari dulu. "Shi…. Shizu-chan?"

**.**

**.**

**~Izaya POV****-end-**

* * *

**-flash back- **

**. **

"_Kuru-nee, kita harus melakukan sesuatu! Besok kita pergi ketempat Shizuo-san," _ bisik Mairu kepada kembarannya. Hanya dijawab dengan anggukkan manis dari Kururi, Mairu tersenyum singkat. Anak kembar itu telah berjam-jam menjaga kakaknya yang baru saja dioperasi. Tidak peduli kalau mereka baru saja pulang dari Rusia dan baru sampai pagi tadi. Mereka telah mengetahui apa yang terjadi, para pelayan yang memberi tahu mereka.

"_Seandainya kami tidak suka dengan Yuuhei, Iza-nii pasti tidak akan seperti ini,"_

"_Tapi, Iza-nii tidak menyalahkan kami. Kami harus lakukan sesuatu. Jika Iza-nii tidak bisa mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Shizuo-san, maka tugas kami membawa Shizuo-san bertemu Iza-nii!"_

* * *

"Shizuo-saaaan!" teriak Mairu, anak kembar itu berlari mendekati sosok semampai itu. "Ada apa? Yuuhei tidak ada disini," balasnya ketus. "Bukan itu, ada hal yang sangat penting dari Yuuhei. Iza-nii…."

Ekspresi Shizuo berubah. "Ada apa dengan Izaya?!"

**. **

**-skip- **

**. **

"Jadi, Izaya tidak bisa pergi bebas lagi dan dia dipasang _GPS?_ Hanya gara-gara foto kami berciuman ditempat umum?" serempak Mairu dan Kururi mengangguk. Shizuo terdiam mencerna semua informasi dari adik-adik Izaya. _'Ini salahku. Salahku, sialan! Kalau saja waktu itu— sudahlah. Itu sudah terjadi. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu!' _

"Pertemukan aku dengannya! Sekarang juga, kumohon!" Mairu dan Kururi saling menatap, lalu berpikir. "Aku yakin itu tidak mudah. Tapi, ada ruangan yang lama tidak dipakai dan tidak diawasi. Kurasa Shizuo-san bisa bertemu dengan Iza-nii disana, lagi pula itu masih wilayah kantor. Jadi tidak perlu khawatir."

**. **

**-flash back- ~end~ **

**.**

* * *

"Shi…. Shizu-chan?" Izaya memanggil nama sosok yang baru saja memasuki ruangan yang sama dengannya. "Ke-kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" tanya Izaya. "Aku sudah tahu semuanya, adikmu yang memberitahuku. Mana ayahmu?"

"Untuk apa kau mencarinya? Pulanglah!" Izaya berteriak mengusirnya. "Aku ingin bicara dengannya. Aku ingin meminta maaf padanya," mendengar itu, Izaya tertawa. "Apa? Minta maaf? Hahaha! Ini bukan sepenuhnya salahmu, Shizu-chan. Sekalipun kita tetap berhubungan seperti dulu, ayah tetap melakukan ini padaku. Pergilah,"

"Kalau begitu, aku akan bicara padanya. Dan membawamu pergi," Shizuo dengan cepat mendekati Izaya dan menarik lengannya, langkahnya menuju pintu keluar yang menuju kantor. "Tu-tunggu! Kau sudah gila, ya?!" mantan informan itu berontak sebisanya. "Ya, aku sudah gila karena kau milikku—" tiba-tiba saja pintu yang ia tuju terbuka dari luar sana. Sosok yang ditakuti Izaya muncul.

"A-ayah!? Sejak kapan?" wajah Izaya sedikit pucat dan takut. "Sejak Mairu dan Kururi keluar," ayahnya menunjuk adik kembar Izaya yang dibungkam pengawal. Mereka tidak bisa teriak maupun bicara. "Kau mau bicara denganku, bocah?" seulas senyum keji terlihat diwajah ayah Izaya.

"… Ya. Aku ingin—"

"Minta maaf? Atau membawa putraku pergi? Keduanya tidak akan kubiarkan." Seketika itu pula ayah Izaya mengeluarkan pistol dan menembak lengan Shizuo. Timah panas itu menyerempet lengan kuat Shizuo, darah mengalir dengan mudahnya.

"Lepaskan tangan anakku, atau aku akan menembak jantungmu." Ancamnya dengan mengarahkan pistol kedada Shizuo. "AYAH!" Izaya berteriak, meminta untuk menghentikan aksinya. "Tidak akan. Aku tidak akan melepaskannya!" ucap Shizuo dengan mantap, walau Izaya meronta.

"Kau benar-benar sudah gila, bocah. Enyah saja kau, perusak nama baik." Shizuo mendapatkan tatapan benci dari ayah Izaya, suara pelatuk ditarik terdengar. Izaya gusar, berteriak agar ayahnya berhenti, namun percuma. Suara tembakan kembali terdengar.

"Hmph, kau sengaja menghindar sedikit, ya? Hebat juga kau, benar-benar monster." Bahu kiri Shizuo tertembak. Darah segar lagi-lagi keluar dari luka tembaknya. Dengan kasar Izaya melepaskan cengkraman dari tangan Shizuo sejak tadi. "Karena meleset, selanjutnya kepalamu,"

"HENTIKAN!" Izaya berteriak, berdiri didepan Shizuo dengan menatap ayahnya. "Ahh, jadi kau mau bilang 'langkahi mayatku kalau mau menembak Shizu-chan' begitu?" ledek ayahnya. "Kalau begitu aku kabulkan kalau kau mau mencoba 'mati bersamanya', Izaya." Satu pistol lagi ia keluarkan dengan cepat dari sakunya dan langsung menembakkannya keanaknya sendiri.

"AP—" pekik Shizuo tertahan melihat Izaya tertembak. "Ukh— Apa yang kau tembakkan?!" Izaya menatap heran ayahnya yang tega menembak anaknya sendiri. "Hanya obat bius," Izaya mulai melemas, dengan sigap Shizuo merangkul Izaya.

"Kau! Kenapa tega melakukannya pada anakmu sendiri!?" Shizuo menatap ayah Izaya dengan tatapan tidak terima. "Mungkin aku memang tergolong ayah yang jahat. Tapi, apa kau tidak berpikir bocah? Aku lakukan semua ini untuk kebaikkan keluarga kami. Dia penerusku, tidak seharusnya dia menjadi tidak normal gara-gara kau. Aku salah telah memberikanmu kebebasan, Izaya."

"Dan sekarang, anggap saja kau sedang sekarat, Izaya. Dan…." Dia melangkah mendekati Shizuo sambil mengarahkan pistol yang berisi timah panas didepan dahi Shizuo.

"Dan aku akan membunuh bocah ini. Kau bisa menganggap kau mati bersamanya, indah bukan? Jadi kau tak perlu pergi lagi atau kabur hanya untuk menemuinya. Dengan begitu, kau bisa fokus dengan pekerjaanmu yang sekarang," lanjutnya.

"Ja… jangan, kumohon… Jangan tembak Shizu-chan! Aku janji akan menuruti ayah, asal jangan bunuh dia!" mata Izaya semakin sayu karena pengaruh obat bius. Shizuo hanya menatap Izaya, dan menyentuh pipinya dengan lembut.

'_Kalau memang aku berakhir disini, setidaknya aku mati sambil memeluknya. Izaya-kun, orang tua memang ingin yang terbaik untuk anaknya, 'kan? Jangan dendam padanya."_

"Izaya, jangan membencinya. Kau tidak usah khawatirkanku," Shizuo berbisik sangat pelan sambil memeluk Izaya. Melihatnya begitu, ayahnya semakin kesal dan kembali menarik pelatuknya. Mata merah Izaya melirik milik Shizuo, Izaya melihat Shizuo tersenyum lembut. Selembut senyumnya saat kejadian Kanra dulu. Tapi, satu yang mengganggu pemandangan Izaya, pistol yang begitu dekat dengan dahi Shizuo. Matanya tidak kuat lagi, namun telinga Izaya masih terjaga walau matanya sudah tertutup.

#DOR!#

**.**

**-skip- **

* * *

**.**

**. **

**~Izaya POV~**

**.**

**.**

"_Lepaskan tangan anakku, atau aku akan menembak jantungmu." _

"_Kau benar-benar sudah gila, bocah. Enyah saja kau, perusak nama baik." _

"_Kalau begitu aku kabulkan kalau kau mau 'mati bersamanya', Izaya." _

"_Dia penerusku, tidak seharusnya dia menjadi tidak normal gara-gara kau. Aku salah telah memberikanmu kebebasan, Izaya." _

"_Dan aku akan membunuh bocah ini. Kau bisa menganggap kau mati bersamanya, indah bukan? Jadi kau tak perlu pergi lagi atau kabur hanya untuk menemuinya. Dengan begitu, kau bisa fokus dengan pekerjaanmu yang sekarang," _

"_Izaya, jangan membencinya. Kau tidak usah khawatirkanku,"_

#DOR!#

"AAAAAAH!" sekali lagi aku terbangun dari mimpi burukku ditengah malam. Dadaku sesak, nafasku tidak beraturan. Aku terengah-engah seperti habis dikejar anjing gila. "Mim..pi? Tadi itu mimpi?" pertanyaan tak terjawab keluar dari bibirku yang pucat.

"S-SHIZU-CHAN!" aku panik teringat kejadian tadi. Buru-buru aku turun dari tempat tidurku, menuju pintu besar dan kokoh yang senantiasa tertutup rapat jika dibutuhkan. Aku meng-_gedor-gedor _pintu itu dengan keras. "Buka pintunya! Kumohon! Bukakan! Dimana Shizu-chan!? Bukaaa!"

Percuma kalau mendobrak pintu kokoh itu, aku tidak sekuat Shizu-chan. "Bukakan pintunya sekarang juga!" aku memberi perintah tanpa ada yang menerima. Aku tahu, tidak ada siapa-siapa diluar. Memecahkan jendelapun hal yang tabu, jerujinya terlalu kecil dan merapat, tanganku tidak bisa menerobosnya. Belum lagi dikamarku ini _minim_ barang.

Aku kembali menggebrak-gebrakkan pintu. Berharap ada seseorang yang bangun dari mimpinya dan membukakan pintu sialan ini. Aku lihat dari bawah celah pintu, ada bayangan kaki yang datang. Sedetik sebelum pintu terbuka aku begitu senang. Tapi yang membukakan pintu adalah ayahku.

"Ada apa, sih? Ribut sekali. Kau hampir membangunkan seisi rumah."

"Dimana!? Dimana Shizu-chan? Kau tidak membunuhnya, 'kan?!" kugoncang-goncangkan tubuh lawan bicaraku. Tidak peduli ia ayahku atau bukan. "Untuk apa mencarinya? Dia sudah mati," seulas senyum licik terpancar diwajahnya.

"Kau… Bercanda, bukan? Tidak mungkin—"

"Besok ia dimakamkan, mudah bagiku beralasan bahwa ia tertembak oleh anggota _geng_ yang selama ini jadi musuhnya. Tapi sayangnya, kau tidak kuijinkan keluar untuk mengikuti acara pemakamannya. Sekalipun kau sujud memohon padaku. Tidurlah lagi, lusa kau akan benar-benar bekerja dikantor."

Pintu tertutup rapat kembali. Dadaku semakin sesak, mataku tidak fokus. "_U… Uso,_" aku masih tidak percaya, kakiku lemas dan kupaksakan berjalan mendekati jendela. "Shizu-chan…. Kau tidak meninggal, 'kan? Kau masih hidup, 'kan?"

Langit begitu gelap saat kupandang. "Kumohon itu hanya lelucon. Tidak mungkin ayah membunuhnya. Tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin," kata tidak mungkin terus saja terucap, berharap semua ini hanya mimpi. Bayang-bayang saat kejadian tadi sebelum aku menutup mata karena pengaruh obatpun terus berputar seperti _rol film _yang sedang diputar.

"Tidak mungkin—" gumam-anku berhenti setelah mendengar pintu kokoh itu berderit kecil. Aku baru sadar ini sudah pagi, setidaknya matahari lumayan tinggi saat kulirik keluar jendela. Kulontarkan pandanganku kearah pintu yang terbuka, mataku melebar saat melihat tiga sosok serba hitam.

"Kururi, Mairu? A-ayah? Kalian…" aku tidak sanggup mengucapkan kalimat tanyaku. "Ya, kami pamit mau pergi ke acara pemakaman Shizuo," ayah tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Adikk kembarku hanya tertunduk sedih. _'Tidak mungkin! Ini pasti hanya lelucon!' _

"K-kami pergi dulu, Iza-nii," sekali lagi, pintu tertutup rapat. Terkunci dari luar sana, membiarkanku diam membisu untuk beberapa detik saja sebelum aku berteriak sekeras mungkin. "AAAAAAAAHHHH!" aku tidak peduli suaraku terdengar sampai keluar rumah, aku tidak peduli kalau suaraku mulai serak karena terus berteriak, dan berteriak sekeras mungkin.

"KUSOOOO! AAAAAAAAH!" tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain berteriak, disini tak ada cermin maupun benda pecah belah lainnya. Sejak awal aku kembali kekamar ini, ayah sudah merencanakan semuanya. Aku terus berteriak, mengamuk sebisanya.

'_Shizu-chan… Meninggal. Bahkan aku tidak boleh datang saat dia dimakamkan. Aku… Aku tidak akan bisa melihatnya lagi. Tidak bisa melihat ekspresinya lagi! Aku benci—' _

"_Izaya, jangan membencinya. Kau tidak usah khawatirkanku,"_ kalimat terakhir yang kudengar dari Shizu-chan tiba-tiba muncul dikepalaku. Dia menyuruhku untu tidak membencinya? Bagaimana bisa? Aku tahu orang tua ingin yang terbaik, tapi aku tidak suka ini.

Suaraku mulai serak dan habis. Berjam-jam aku mengamuk dan teriak, sudah berkali-kali juga para pelayan mencoba untuk menghentikan amukanku. Tapi akhirnya tidak ada yang mau masuk kekamarku, karena mereka takut dijadikan samsak olehku. Seharian penuh aku mengamuk, energiku terkuras. Makanan tidak kusentuh. Aku seperti sekarat, terbaring diatas lantai yang dingin.

"_Dia penerusku, tidak seharusnya dia menjadi tidak normal gara-gara kau. Aku salah telah memberikanmu kebebasan, Izaya." _

Dan sekarang kalimat-kalimat ayahku yang berkeliaran dikepalaku. Semakin ingin kuhilangkan, semakin berkembang kalimat itu. Dalam arti, sekarang ini aku seperti mendengar dengan jelas suara ayahku dan suara lainnya yang berbicara tentangku. Seperti orang-orang ada disekitarku, dan menghina serta menjelek-jelekkanku. Ini seperti delusi.

Aku terpojok dan memeluk lututku. Suara tadi sekarang disertai bayangan orang-orang yang menghinaku dan menertawaiku. Seperti inikah namanya depresi? Aku menangis tanpa suara, menangisi orang yang 'kubenci' telah pergi, dan menangisi kelemahanku sendiri. Suara-suara itu semakin jelas, seperti hantu yang mengepungku.

Suara-suara itu membuatku terjaga sampai pagi menjelang. Aku tidak tidur sekali lagi, aku benar-benar larut dalam depresi dan kesedihan. Semua rasa penyesalan yang ingin kukeluarkan malah berbalik seperti bumerang berbentuk kalimat dan terus terngiang diotakku.

"Iza-nii? Kau tidak apa-apa?" suara Mairu muncul membuyarkan suara-suara diotakku, aku baru sadar dia ada didepanku sambil menatapku dengan ekspresi khawatir. Suaraku tidak keluar, aku terlalu keras berteriak kemarin. Hanya bibirku yang berucap tanpa suara yang bergetar.

"I-Iza-nii…" dia menundukkan kepalanya, dia bersedih untukku. "Iza-nii, ayo makan dulu. Iza-nii bisa sakit kalau begitu, Iza-nii tampak lebih kurus sekarang." Suaranya mengiba, Kururi datang dengan membawakan makanan yang masih hangat. Mereka seperti sosok ibu, sayangnya ibu kami terlalu sibuk. Setengah berbaring dikasur, dan makan makanan yang disuapin oleh adik yang berbakti. Tidak buruk, aku sedikit terhibur. Tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama, begitu mereka selesai dan pergi, aku kembali terdiam dan tenggelam dalam suara-suara itu lagi.

"_Dan aku akan membunuh bocah ini. Kau bisa menganggap kau mati bersamanya, indah bukan? Jadi kau tak perlu pergi lagi atau kabur hanya untuk menemuinya. Dengan begitu, kau bisa fokus dengan pekerjaanmu yang sekarang," _

Mati bersamanya, membunuh. Dua kalimat tadi membuatku semakin sesak. Aku kembali berteriak walau suaraku parau dan tidak jelas. Sampai akhirnya tenggorokkanku terasa sangat perih. Dengan ini aku melewati hari Minggu yang menyakitkan dan melelahkan menuju hari Senin.

"Kau depresi, Izaya? Kau ini pria—setidaknya kau bisa kembali seperti dulu. Untuk apa kau terus memikirkan Shizuo? Dasar, cepat sembuh dan kembali bekerja!"

Dengan ringannya ia berkata seperti itu, ia telah membunuh orang yang kusayang. Tapi, Shizu-chan memintaku untuk tidak membencinya. Kemana rasa dengki, benci, dan menyesal ini kuarahkan? Aku hanya bisa memendamnya sendiri. Larut dalam kegelapan dan kesedihan.

Kalau saja ayah mengizinkanku untuk menjelaskan semua pada Shizu-chan, andai saja aku boleh bertemu dengannya dan mengucapkan kata perpisahan. Mungkin aku tidak akan begitu sedepresi ini meskipun Shizu-chan dibunuh. Tapi semua telah terjadi. Dan suara-suara keji itu semakin aktif menyelaku. Semakin aktif dan beragam juga kalimatnya berkembang.

"_Mati bersamanya. Sangat indah! Kenapa kau tidak menyusulnya saja?" _

'_Menyusulnya?'_

"_Ya! Kau merasa tidak ada gunanya lagi hidup didunia ini, 'kan? Kau yang begitu lemah ini sebenarnya hanya dimanfaatkan oleh ayahmu sendiri. Baginya, kau itu aib!," _

Bisikan-bisikan itu terus mendorongku masuk kedalam jurang paling dalam dan gelap. Aku takut, berteriak pun percuma. Yang kulakukan hanya membenturkan kepalaku ketembok.

"T-tuan! Apa yang kau lakukan?" dua orang _maid_ datang membawakan obat dan segelas minum. Kutatap salah satunya yang sedang mencoba untuk menghentikanku. Aku berontak, mengeram karena sulit untuk mengeluarkan suara. Dengan tidak sengaja aku menyenggol nampan yang dibawanya, obat dan gelas jatuh keatas lantai, membuat suara yang indah.

#PRANG!#

Gelas beserta isinya tercerai berai, dengan sigap _maid_ mengambil obat serta pecahan gelas yang jatuh tadi. "Cepat pergi!" perintahku, terpaksa aku berbicara walau tenggorokkan terasa sakit. Mereka membungkuk dan pergi. Setidaknya kesadaranku masih ada, aku merasa semakin sering mengamuk.

'_Menyusulnya?' _pertanyaan yang menggema dalam hatiku, hanya bisa dijawab oleh diriku sendiri. Kupandangi air minum yang menggenang diatas lantai, dingin menyentuh kakiku. Aku berlutut, menemukan sesuatu dan mengambilnya. Pecahan gelas yang tidak sempat dipungut _maid_ tadi.

'_Aku pasti menyusulmu, Shizu-chan!'_ aku tersenyum, otot wajahku bilang seperti itu. Suara dan bisikan itu semakin bersemangat dan membuatku tuli dengan keadaan sekitar. Kujulurkan tanganku diatas genangan air, dan kugoreskan pecahan gelas itu diatas kulit pergelangan tanganku yang mulus. Beberapa tetes darah mengubah warna air itu, sangat indah.

'_Shizu-chan.. Tunggu aku!'_ berbalik dan menggapai-gapai tangan diudara, mengarah kejendela. Rasa sakit tidak terlalu menyengatku, karena luka tidak begitu dalam. Tapi kali ini, aku tersihir untuk melakukannya sekali lagi. Menggoresnya sekali lagi dipergelangan tanganku, dan menggenggam pecahan tersebut dengan kedua telapak tanganku yang otomatis tertusuk.

"Hehehe," aku tertawa walau serak, karena melihat darah mengalir cukup banyak, bukan cuma aku saja yang tertawa. Suara-suara itu juga, mereka senang aku sekarat. Suara itu begitu keras, sampai-sampai aku tidak tahu kalau adikku masuk dan menemukanku dalam keadaan berdarah sambil tertawa kecil seperti orang sinting. Aku hilang kendali, tak sadarkan diri. Otak dan jiwaku benar-benar rusak karena semua ini.

**. **

**-skip- **

**. **

"Izaya-san… Bisa kau ceritakan perasaanmu?"

Aku diam, menatap lenganku yang dibalut dengan perban. Psikiater itu berisik sekali. Menambah suara-suara didalam kepalaku saja. "Saya yakin dari cerita adik-adikmu, apa kau berpikir kalau kau ingin menyusul Shizuo-san? Sehingga kau memutuskan untuk percobaan bunuh diri?"

Aku diam, tetap diam. Pikiranku begitu kosong dengan suara-suara yang terus berkicau menggangguku. "Mmm, akhir-akhir ini dia sering berteriak. Jadi, mungkin dia tidak mau bicara dulu," jelas Mairu kepada psikiater itu. "Hm, baiklah, kesimpulan saya.. Ini baru kesimpulan saja,"

"Setelah medengar cerita dari Mairu-chan dan Kururi-chan, juga pengakuan dari Izaya-san sendiri kalau dia sering mendengar suara maupun bisikkan. Kemungkinan ini adalah penyakit _schizophrenia_." Lanjutnya.

"Ski…apa?" Mairu bingung. "_Schizophrenia_ adalah penyakit jiwa. Kakakmu kemungkinan besar mengidapnya," jawab psikiater dengan yakin.

"Saya lihat gejala-gejalanya sama, antara lain gejala positifnya kognitif atau gangguan pemikiran, halusinasi ataupun delusi. Gejala negatifnya, apa dia dulu ceria? Atau ekspresi wajahnya terlalu berubah drastis? Atau pun sikapnya?"

"Kalau ceria, bisa dibilang seperti itu…"

"Sifatnya berubah, Iza-nii sering berteriak setelah kami pergi kemakam Shizuo-san. Juga sering menangis, dan mengamuk." Jawab mereka bergantian. Psikiater hanya berdehem dan berbicara lagi.

"Saya hanya bisa mendiagnosa Izaya-san sebagai penderita _schizophrenia, _namun jenisnya masih saya selidiki lebih lanjut. Soalnya, ada dua jenis yang ciri-cirinya sama dengan yang ia derita,"

"Apa… Apa Iza-nii bisa sembuh?" Kururi mencemaskanku, sama seperti Mairu. "Hm, penyakit ini sifatnya kumat. Jadi, kemungkinan 100% sembuh itu sulit. Sering-seringlah pantau aktivitasnya dan mengajaknya bicara baik-baik. Juga konsultasi dengan psikolog atau psikiater. Walau ada obatnya, tidak menjamin sebenarnya,"

"Baiklah, kami mengerti,"

**. **

**. **

'_Schizophrenia katanya? Aku gila? Hahaha—' _ aku merasa suara dan bisikan maupun bayangan itu memelukku erat. Gelap, aku kehilangan kesadaranku, tidak bisa teriak.

**.**

**.**

**~Izaya POV****-end-**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**~Shizuo POV~**

**.**

**.**

Rasa sakit bahuku karena tertembak aku abaikan, yang kutuju hanya Izaya. Beruntung ayahnya hanya menembakkan obat bius. Aku tak peduli berapa banyak darah yang keluar tanpa permisi dari luka-luka yang terbuka di tubuhku. Izaya melemah, obat biusnya mulai bekerja dalam tubuhnya.

Matanya mulai menutup, aku tidak peduli kalau ayahnya mengarahkan pistolnya padaku, pada dahiku. Selama aku memelukknya, aku tidak takut apa lagi menyesal. Aku terbawa kata-kata ayahnya, kita akan 'mati bersama'. Tapi, aku tahu itu hanya perumpamaan yang tak berarti.

'_Kalau memang aku berakhir disini, setidaknya aku mati sambil memeluknya. Izaya-kun, orang tua memang ingin yang terbaik untuk anaknya, 'kan? Jangan dendam padanya."_

Aku berusaha untuk tersenyum untuknya, untuk terakhir kalinya. Kalau memang ini yang ayahnya inginkan agar Izaya bisa jadi anak yang ia inginkan, apa salahnya kalau aku mati ditangannya. Itu yang kupikirkan sebelum aku mendengar suara letusan senjata didepanku.

'_Aneh.'_ Hatiku berbicara, otakku merasakan yang sama. Aneh, suara letusan sudah berlalu beberapa detik yang lalu. Tapi, tak ada rasa sakit yang kurasakan. Apa aku langsung mati? Aku tertembak dikepalaku, 'kan?

Kubuka mataku, pandangannya masih sama sebelum suara tembakan terdengar. Pandangan yang tersaji masih sama, Izaya masih menutup matanya, darah tidak ada yang menetes diwajahnya yang mulus. Kalau iya aku tertembak, pasti darah keluar dan menetes diwajahnya. _'Aku masih hidup?' _

Kudongakkan kepalaku, memandang ayah Izaya dan pistolnya yang sedikit berasap. "Dengan ini cukup," ia berbalik membelakangiku. Aku sadar ia tidak menembakku, dia menembak lantai dibelakangku. "Ke-kenapa!? Apa maksudnya!? Kenapa kau tidak menembakku?"

"Aku tidak mau masuk penjara karena hal sepele. Terlebih kalau membunuhmu tanpa masuk penjara, akan merepotkan bagiku untuk beralasan maupun membuang jasadmu. Lagi pula…." Ia berhenti sejenak, menyuruh pengawalnya untuk melepaskan bungkaman pada dua putri kembarnya.

"Lagi pula ini hanya hukuman beruntun untuk Izaya. Dengan ini dia akan menganggapmu sudah mati dan dia akan hidup normal lagi. Itu tujuan mendadakku setelah melihat Izaya pergi dari kantornya dan ternyata bertemu denganmu disini,"

Dia benar-benar ayah dari seorang Izaya. Cukup mengerikan. "Mairu, Kururi. Kalau kalian tidak ingin ayah hukum karena telah membantu Shizuo datang kemari, kalian mau turuti kata-kata ayah?" kulihat anak kembar itu mengangguk ketakutan. Mereka pasti syok melihat kejadian ini.

"Dan kau juga, Shizuo. Aku punya satu permintaan." Dia masih membelakangiku, berjalan menjauh dan mendekati pintu keluar.

"Mairu, Kururi. Anggap Shizuo telah mati. Jangan sampai kakakmu tahu kejadian yang sebenarnya. Dan kau, Shizuo. Jangan sekali-kalinya muncul dihadapan anakku lagi. Kalau kau muncul, aku tidak segan untuk menghabisi satu keluargamu termasuk Yuuhei alias Kasuka Heiwajima!" ancamnya.

"…. Baiklah," dia dan pengawalnya pergi membawa Izaya yang terlelap karena obat. "S-Shizuo-san…"Kururi menunduk, tangannya digenggam erat oleh kembarannya. "Maafkan kami, kami…."

"Untuk apa minta maaf? Ini murni salahku, aku yang meminta kalian untuk mengantarkanku kemari. Tentu ini salahku," mereka diam sesaat dan pergi mengikuti ayahnya.

"Haahh …. Aku kehilangan satu orang yang kuanggap berharga selain Kasuka dan Tom-san." Aku bergumam sambil pergi dari ruangan kelam itu, menuju Shinra yang dengan senang hati mengobati lukaku.

**.**

**.**

**-Shizuo POV ~end~-**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Semakin hari, Iza-nii semakin sering mengamuk, ayah! Kalau ayah pulang, ayah pasti tidak tega melihatnya."

"Benar, Iza-nii begitu berantakkan. Sampai kapan kita harus berbohong? Ayah pergi mendadak seperti itu, membuat kami panik!"

"_Sampai kapanpun jangan beritahu dia kalau Shizuo masih hidup! Aku tidak peduli kalau kakakmu itu mengidap schizophrenia atau apa-lah. Yang penting mereka tidak bertemu lagi! Kalian tidak tahu kalau hubungan mereka tercium oleh orang-orang, perusahaan ayah akan hancur!" _

"Setidaknya… Ayah seharusnya bilang pada Iza-nii dengan baik-baik. Juga kepada Shizuo-san—"

"_Sudahlah! Ayah sibuk_." Terdengar saluran terputus, lebih tepatnya sengaja diputus dari satu pihak. "Bagaimana ini, Kuru-nee? Ibu tidak bisa pulang, terlebih ibu langsung menangis saat mendengar kabar ini,"

Kururi diam dan berpikir. Sudah sebulan lebih setelah Izaya didiagnosa mengidap _schizophrenia _dengan jenis belum dipastikan. Yang terpenting ia sering mengamuk, menyakiti dirinya sendiri, diam berjam-jam. Tidak jelas yang ia katakan karena suaranya serak.

"Kita hanya bisa menunggu ayah pulang," jawabnya dengan terpaksa.

**. **

**-skip- **

**. **

"Iza-nii! Tenanglah! Hei—itu ayah, Iza-nii!" lagi-lagi dia mengamuk. Melempari botol-botol obatnya kearah ayahnya yang meneriakinya tadi. Itu mungkin salahnya, Izaya merasa terancam dengan teriakkan suara yang sangat familiar di kepalanya. Mulutnya seperti meneriakkan sesuatu namun tak terlalu jelas karena serak.

Satu jam berlalu, Izaya sudah kembali tenang dan tertidur. Tertidur dengan lelap karena dokter memberinya obat penenang. "Tch, tidak kusangka dia malah semakin labil." Gerutu ayahnya. "Tidak bisakah ayah membiarkannya menyukai apa yang dia suka? Sekalipun itu salah dimata ayah?" Mairu mencoba berkata jujur. "Dia kakakmu! Dia putraku! Kau tidak malu kalau kakakmu itu homo atau _gay_?!" dia membentak, penuh emosi.

"Tidak." Jawab mereka kompak. "Rasa cinta tidak bisa disalahkan begitu saja, 'kan? Kalau ayah ingin punya penerus, kami ada disini. Iza-nii sudah berkorban selama beberapa bulan bekerja di tempat ayah, 'kan? Apa itu tidak cukup?" Ucap Kururi.

"Perempuan bisa apa?" ayahnya memandang rendah anak perempuannya sendiri. "Kami bisa seperti ibu!" Mairu menjulurkan lidahnya. "….." sang ayah kalah debat dan menyerah. "Baiklah, kalau itu mau kalian. Semakin lama, dia berkembang menjadi aib yang amat besar. Kirim kakakmu ketempat Kishitani! Aku muak punya anak seperti dia," dia berlalu, dengan seenaknya.

**.**

**-skip- **

**. **

"Jadi ayah kalian menyuruhku untuk merawat dia? Jahatnya. Untung saja disini ada kamar kosong,"

"Kami juga pasti datang kesini tiap hari, kok." Mairu memajukan bibirnya. "Kalau iya ayah 'membuang' Iza-nii. Itu berarti dia boleh bertemu Shizuo-san, 'kan?" Kururi memandang kembarannya. "Kau benar!" pekiknya senang. "Tapi, kita harus ambil alat deteksi _GPS _dari ayah. Dan men-_setting_ semuanya,"

"Ide yang bagus," Shinra melambaikan tangannya begitu anak kembar itu pergi untuk melaksanakan rencananya. "Haaah, _schizophrenia_, ya? Aku jarang mendapat pasien yang mengidap penyakit ini. Menarik! Akanku—" Shinra berhenti bicara karena Celty mengetik sesuatu dan menunjukkan padanya.

"_Tunggu! Itu penyakit kejiwaan, apa kau bisa?"_ Shinra tertawa kecil. "Aku tahu itu, aku hanya bercanda.. "

* * *

"Shizuo-saaan!" suara dan nada yang begitu ia kenal memanggil dirinya, matanya terbuka lebar walau terhalang kacamata birunya. "Mairu! Kururi! Kenapa kalian ada disini!?" Shizuo terlihat panik, adik Izaya memang cerdas seperti kakaknya.

"Tenang, ayah sudah melepaskan 'cengkramannya'. Ayo cepat ikut kami ketempat Shinra-san!" anak kembar itu menarik-narik lengan kuat milik Shizuo. "Eh? Memangnya ada apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

Terlihat jelas raut wajahnya bingung. "Lihat saja nanti, ayo cepat!"

Mau tak mau ia mengikuti anak kembar itu ketempat Shinra berada.

"Shinra-san, dimana dia?" tanya Kururi saat memasuki apartemen Shinra, dan Mairu terus menarik Shizuo kedalam. "Dia ada dikamar ujung sana, kalian sudah mendapatkan alatnya?" Shinra menunjukkan arahnya. "Sudah! Nah, Shizuo-san.. masuklah kedalam kamar yang ditunjuk Shinra-san~! Kami mau pergi dulu, ingin men-_setting _ ulang benda sialan ini," Mairu menunjukkan alat yang Shizuo tidak mengerti.

"Ada apa ini, Shinra?" Shizuo mengernyitkan dahinya setelah adik Izaya pergi. "Sudah sana, masuk saja kekamar itu… Kau akan tahu kenapa mereka membawamu kemari begitu mendadak." Antar Shinra sambil membukakan pintunya.

Shizuo menghela napasnya dan menurutinya, ia langkahkan kaki jenjangnya masuk kedalam kamar yang ditunjukkan. Matanya terbuka lebar melihat sosok rambut hitam tertidur dengan lelapnya. "I-Izaya!? Kenapa dia ada disini, Shinra?"

"Ceritanya cukup panjang. Kata anak kembar tadi, dia….. sakit. Setelah dia percaya kalau kau telah meninggal, dia depresi. Depresi dan larut dalam kesedihan yang lama, belum lagi ia sering dikurung dirumahnya sendiri." Shizuo mendekati Izaya yang terlelap, melihat tangannya yang diperban. "Depresi? Dia mencoba membunuh dirinya sendiri!?"

"Ya, mereka bilang begitu saat bercerita tadi. Tapi, aku tidak menyangka Izaya-kun begitu _drop_ seperti ini. Dia mengidap penyakit _schizophrenia._" Shizuo bengong menatap Shinra. "Ap-apa? Ski.. Skipo?"

"_Schizophrenia_, bukan Skipo. Kau ini… Itu penyakit jiwa,"

"EH!? Izaya sakit jiwa!? Dia gila!?" jelas Shizuo kaget. "Bisa dibilang begitu, dia sering mengamuk, menangis, teriak sampai suaranya hilang katanya. Penyakitnya itu bersifat kumat, berhati-hatilah. Itu yang tidak kusangka, ia sudah tidak diakui sebagai anaknya lagi,"

"Ayahnya membuangnya?" Shinra mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan Shizuo. "Kalau begitu, aku akan meninggalkan kalian berdua dulu disini. Aku ada perlu sebentar," Shinra berpamitan. Shizuo tidak menanggapinya. Matanya hanya tertuju pada Izaya yang terbaring dengan selimut menutupinya dari kaki sampai perutnya.

"Izaya," panggilnya pelan, dan mengusap pipinya. "Kau semakin kurus dan rapuh saja," jarinya mengusap bibir Izaya yang pucat, merasakan hembusan nafas pelan dari hidung Izaya. "Apa benar kau sakit jiwa? Kuharap kau masih bisa sembuh," Shizuo mengecup tangan Izaya, menggenggamnya dengan lembut karena ada perban yang masih menempel.

"Jujur, aku menyesal sedikit. Kalau saja aku tidak egois dan memaksamu. Kalau saja aku tidak ikut Kasuka ke _club_ waktu itu. Semua ini pasti tidak terjadi. Tapi, ini sudah terlanjur, aku tidak bisa mundur lagi, 'kan? Aku juga sudah bilang kalau aku menyukaimu—tidak. Aku mencintaimu, maka dari itu bangunlah!"

Perintah Shizuo tak terjawab, hening berlalu. "Aku… Serius, Izaya! Bangunlah…. Kau baik-baik saja, 'kan?" Shizuo masih tidak percaya kalau Izaya mengidap penyakit kejiwaan itu. Tangan kurus itu tetap digenggam oleh Shizuo, tidak mau ia lepaskan walau sedetik pun. Terus memandang dan mengawasinya sampai berjam-jam berlalu semudah itu.

"Shizuo-san, makanlah…. Biar kami saja yang jaga Iza-nii," bujuk anak kembar itu, tetap saja usahanya percuma. Shizuo enggan beranjak dari tempat duduknya disamping tempat tidur, dia masih betah menjaga kakaknya si kembar sampai tengah malam tiba.

'_Kalau pun kau benar-benar gila, tak apa. Aku tidak keberatan. Kau pernah bilang kau tidak takut padaku, aku senang mendengarnya. Kalau kau bangun dan tidak mengenaliku dan takut padaku, tak apa. Akan kutemani kau terus sampai kau sembuh dan selamanya. Itu janjiku.' _Sebuah kecupan mendarat dibibir Izaya yang masih tertidur lelap. Kecupan janji dari Shizuo. Rasa bersalah dan menyesal terus saja menyelimutinya. Ia terus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, dan tidak akan mengampuni dirinya sendiri kalau terjadi apa-apa dengan Izaya sekali lagi.

"Mhhh…" sebuah gumaman terdengar dari bibir pucat yang baru saja dikecup oleh Shizuo. Mata merah itu terbuka perlahan. Shizuo hanya bengong. _'Ini seperti kisah 'Putri Salju' saja'_ batinnya berkata. Setelah dicium, sang putri terbangun, bedanya dia bukanlah seorang putri tentunya.

"I-Izaya?" Shizuo mengusap rambut _raven_ Izaya supaya perhatian Izaya beralih kepadanya. Mata merah darah itu akhirnya melirik kesamping, tepatnya melirik Shizuo yang sedari tadi memanggil-manggil namanya. Tampak jelas raut wajah Izaya heran dan takut. Segera ia tepis lengan Shizuo dan bangun terduduk di atas tempat tidur. "S-siapa kau?!"

Nada suaranya takut, walau terdengar sangat serak. "Eh? Kau…. Kau tidak mengenaliku?" ekspresi Shizuo tak kalah heran dan bingung. "Ini aku, Shizuo. Heiwajima Shizuo!" rambut pirang itu mengguncang-guncangkan badan Izaya. Tentunya Izaya berontak melepaskan diri, dia panik lalu turun dari tempatnya dan menjauh dari Shizuo.

"S-siapa kau!? Pergi! Menjauh!" suara paraunya membuat Shizuo tak tahan. Perlahan ia dekati sosok yang ketakutan dan tak terkendali itu. Memojokkannya dan menenangkannya. "Ssshh.. Izaya-kun, tenanglah. Ini aku, Shizu-chan. Heiwajima Shizuo. Kau lupa? Aku masih hidup, lihatlah baik-baik…" mata merah itu berkata terkejut, seakan mengatakan tak percaya apa yang ia lihat didepannya.

"P-penipu. Aku tidak percaya! Pergi! Shizu-chan sudah mati! Sudah mati! Aku tidak mengenalmu!" tangan lemah Izaya mendorong Shizuo, memukulnya dan mencakarnya. Semua itu tidak berarti bagi si monster, mudah baginya untuk mengunci gerakan Izaya. Hanya dengan memeluknya dan tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk bergerak, Izaya tidak bisa apa-apa lagi selain berteriak dengan suaranya yang parau.

"Lepas! Aku tidak kenal kau! Lepaskan!" kisah 'Putri Salju' yang seharusnya _happy ending,_ malah sebaliknya seperti ini. 'Sang Putri' tidak mengenali 'San Pangeran' yang telah membangunkannya. Ironis memang, Shizuo hanya bisa berbisik. "Izaya, kumohon…. Sadarlah, ayahmu telah berbohong. Ini aku, aku masih hidup! Buka matamu lebar-lebar," basah, Shizuo merasakan pipinya basah. Bukan, Shizuo tidak menangis, tapi Izaya-lah yang menangis tanpa suara.

"…. Bohong, Shizu-chan sudah mati. Dia mati…." Izaya terdiam setelah itu, Shizuo melepaskan pelukkannya karena ia kira Izaya sudah mulai tenang. "Aku tidak bohong, buktinya aku bisa memelukmu dan bicara padamu, 'kan?" Izaya diam tanpa ekspresi sesaat.

"Kau bodoh, Shizu-chan sudah _ngga_ ada disini. Hahaha, kau tidak mirip dengan Shizu-chan! Kau payah, jelek! Aku tidak suka padamu! Pergi sana! Ahahaha! Percuma kau menipuku!" Shizuo merinding seketika, ia paham benar wajah Izaya sebelum mengucapkan kalimat tadi dengan sesudahnya. Benar-benar berbeda jauh ekspresi yang ia pasang. Sebelumnya ia _emotionless_, setelah bicara kalimat tadi senyumnya sadis dan terlihat senang seperti _psikopat_.

'_Dia benar-benar gila? Aku yakin ada yang tidak beres, tadi dia mengamuk, bengong lalu tertawa dan senyum sadis begitu.'_

"Aku… Haus! Bawakan aku makanaaan yang pedas!" Shizuo mengernyitkan dahinya, dia yakin ada yang salah dengan Izaya. Ekspresinya terus berubah, sampai pada akhirnya Izaya lemas. Dia setengah sadar, tidak tahu penyebabnya apa. Shizuo merangkul Izaya kembali kekasurnya dan pergi mengambil minum dan obat untuk Izaya.

'…_. Aku percaya sekarang kalau dia sakit. Yang terpenting dia sudah bangun, walau pun ia tidak mengenaliku. Walau jiwanya terganggu, aku sudah berjanji… Karena ini semua salahku dan dia milikku. Seorang pria terhormat memang harus bertanggung jawab.'_

Tangannya meraih botol obat yang sengaja di simpan didapur oleh Mairu dan Kururi. Tak sampai tiga menit, segelas air segar dan obat sudah siap. Kaki jenjang Shizuo melangkah kembali kedalam kamar dimana Izaya istirahat setelah urusannya didapur sudah selesai. Hening, tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan dikamar. Tidak ada siapa-siapa kecuali Shizuo. "Izaya!? Dimana kau?"

Kamar mandi, ruang-ruang didekat kamar tempat Izaya tidur sudah dicek semua. Tidak ada siapa-siapa, begitu juga dikamar Shinra dan Celty. Shizuo berkeringat dingin. _'Bagaimana bisa dia pergi secepat itu!?' _Shizuo berlari keluar apartemen, dan melihat lampu _lift_ bergerak menandakan ada yang menggunakannya turun kebawah. Dia yakin itu Izaya, tanpa pikir panjang Shizuo turun melalui tangga darurat secepat mungkin.

'_Kuso! Aku lengah. Mau kemana dia? Apa dia sudah sadar?' _Shizuo berhasil keluar dari gedung, menerobos cahaya lampu jalanan dan dinginnya pagi buta. "Kemana dia? Izaya!" teriak Shizuo sambil berlari mencari sosok yang berarti baginya. Dia terus berlari mencari dengan nalurinya, atau mencium bau Izaya mungkin?

Pagi buta yang dingin dan gelap. Walau gelap, Shizuo dapat mengenali sosok Izaya. Akhirnya ia menemukannya ditempat seperti ini. Tempat yang gelap, sunyi dan tidak ada siapa-siapa selain mereka berdua. "Kau ini, kenapa kau pergi seenaknya!? Kau tahu ini tempat apa!?" Shizuo memecah kesunyian, menarik lengan Izaya agar dia bangun dari tempatnya duduk.

"Berisik! Aku sedang 'menengok' Shizu-chan! Sudah lama aku ingin kemari." Izaya kembali terduduk didepan sebuah nisan. Ya, mereka sedang berada di tempat pemakaman. "Ap—sudah kubilang aku masih hidup! Aku disini! Itu bukan makamku!" bentak Shizuo. Izaya tak menanggapinya, hanya mengusap nisan yang entah punya siapa. "…..Haaah… Izaya, dengarkan aku," Shizuo merengkuhnya.

"Shizu-chan, dia berisik, ya? Kalau kau masih hidup, kau mau memukulnya untukku, 'kan?" Izaya berbicara pada nisan itu. "Izaya! Kau tidak mengerti juga, ayo pulang!" Shizuo terpaksa menarik Izaya dan menggendongnya menjauh dari nisan orang lain. "T—tunggu! Aku belum selesai bicara dengan Shizu-chan! Turunkan aku, bodoh!"

Shizuo tetap menggendongnya dan berjalan menjauh dari nisan tadi, tidak peduli Izaya meronta dan meminta diturunkan sekarang juga. "Turunkan aku, jelek! Turunkan!" Secepat mungkin kaki Shizuo melangkah pulang ke apartemennya sendiri, sengaja ia lakukan itu. "Kita sampai, _flea,_" tubuh ramping Izaya dibanting pelan diatas tempat tidur Shizuo.

"Apa-apaan ini!?" protes Izaya ketakutan, dia benar-benar tidak sadar kalau Shizuo masih hidup. "Kau lupa tempat ini? Buka matamu lebar-lebar! Ini aku, Shizuo…. Aku masih hidup, percayalah!" Izaya diam, menatap sekelilingnya dan berhenti tepat saat matanya menangkap mata Shizuo. "Shizu-chan sudah ma—" bibir pucat itu terbungkam dengan sebuah kecupan dari Shizuo. "Izaya, kumohon sadarlah…. Berhentilah menganggap Shizuo telah mati. Shizuo masih hidup, ini aku!"

* * *

**.**

**. **

**~Izaya POV~**

**.**

**.**

Basah, pipiku terasa basah. Apa aku menangis? Tidak, bukan aku. Seseorang yang sedang berada diatasku sambil mencium bibirku itu menangis. Apa dia menangis untukku? Rasanya, sedari tadi dia bersamaku terus. Aku seperti mengenalnya. "Izaya, kumohon sadarlah…. Berhentilah menganggap Shizuo telah mati. Shizuo masih hidup, ini aku!"

Aku ingat, aku mengidap penyakit _Schizophrenia_. Apa yang telah kulakukan selama ini? Aku tidak sadar. Apa dia barusan menyebut nama Shizuo? Dia bilang Shizuo masih hidup? Itu berarti ayahku berbohong, 'kan?

"S-Shizu-chan …. Masih hidup, katamu?" terucap juga kalimat yang ingin kutanyakan. Kulihat matanya mengisyaratkan terkejut dan menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajahku. Sedetik kemudian aku tertarik kedalam pelukkannya. Terasa hangat dan nostalgia, aroma rokok sedikit tercium. Aroma ini begitu kukenal. "Ya, dia masih hidup…. Dia ada didepanmu, sedang memelukmu," kulihat wajahnya, aku mengenalnya. "Shi…. Shizu-chan?" terasa erat sekali pelukkannya. "Akhirnya kau sadar juga…. Ya, ini aku,"

Aku yakin ini bukan mimpi. "Aku sudah tahu semuanya, kau 'sakit' cukup parah." Aku tahu apa yang ia maksud, dia tidak tega mengataiku gila. "Aku gila, dan aku tahu itu. Kalau kau keberatan—"

"Kau milikku, tidak peduli kau mau gila atau apa. Aku tahu kau butuh waktu yang lama untuk sembuh total, itu yang dikatakan Shinra dan adikmu. Kau tetap milikku, aku sudah berjanji akan terus menemanimu," seulas senyum murni terpasang diwajahnya. "Sekalipun…. Aku bertingkah aneh? Atau mengamuk?"

"Tidak apa, aku yakin kau bisa sembuh…. Setelah kau sembuh, aku akan membunuhmu—" kalimat terakhir kami ucapkan bersamaan.

"Aku akan membunuhmu, Shizu-chan." Senyuman andalanku kuberikan padanya.

**. **

**-skip- **

**. **

"IZAYAAAA-KUUUN! Jangan lari kau!"

Teriakkan yang begitu kurindukan, bertahun-tahun aku ingin mendengarnya dan sekarang tercapai. "Mau kemana kau, hah!? Berhenti!"

"Tidak mau~ aku bosan meminum obat itu, Shizu-chan! Berikan aku yang lain," dahinya mengernyit, aku berhenti berlari darinya. "Kau harus minum obatnya walau kau sudah sembuh! Setidaknya kau sudah sembuh 90%. Kemari kau—"

"Aku tidak mau minum, kecuali kau memakai baju perawat wanita yang seksi, baru aku mau minum obatnya! Ahahaha!" aku kembali berlari, dia akan mengamuk, mengamuk lebih parah dariku. "Ap—Akan kubunuh kau, Izaya!"

Seperti itulah sekarang. Keadaanku membaik, selama Shizu-chan terus menemaniku. Walau terkadang aku sering 'kumat', dia dengan mudah menenangkanku. Seperti mengusir suara-suara menyebalkan itu. Aku benar-benar membencinya, sangat membencinya.

**.**

**.**

**~Izaya POV****-end-**

**.**

**.**

**-end- **

silahkan di spamm karena kegajean ending ini #plak

T^T


End file.
